Naughty Kiss
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Shabika Azzaria/ sulitnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda tipe cuek / apakah Sakura akan berhasil mendapat cinta pemuda dingin itu?/fic ini terinspirasi dari itazura na kiss/ oneshoot/DLDR/ Sasu-saku.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Request for S** **habika** **Azzaria**

 **.**

 **Catatan :** Ide dari Shabika Azzaria. Menggunakan judul dan alur yang sama, yaitu "Itazura na Kiss" Atau "Naughty Kiss", Sengaja mengambil judul yang bahasa inggrisnya. Ini adalah manga atau dorama jepang yang sudah cukup lama dan si Shabika ini ingin author membuatkan Itazura na Kiss versi Sasu-Saku, karena udah lama, jadi mungkin ada beberapa scene yang author tidak ingat dan di kreasikan sendiri, hanya mengingat inti cerita ini saja. ehehehe.

So, hope you like!

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaj, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Naughty Kiss ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

"Aku, Aku sangat menyukaimu! Tolong terima surat cinta ini!" Ucapku dengan lantang di hadapan seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku, di jaman ini, surat cinta masih jadi trend di kalangan anak sekolahan, tanganku pun menyodorkan sebuah surat cinta padanya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin.

"Aku tulus menyukaimu." Ucapku, aku harap akan ada sebuah harapan, sudah sangat lama aku menyukai murid laki-laki ini dan akhirnya aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Minggir, kau hanya menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya lagi, tatapannya kini berubah menjadi kesal.

"Tapi-"

"-Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan?" Ucapnya, nada suaranya terdengar begitu santai dan tatapannya tidak berubah.

"Ka-kalau begitu terima surat ini saja yaa, aku mohon." Ucapku.

Dia mengambil surat yang terus berada pada tanganku, menatap sejenak surat itu dan menatap ke arahku, lalu yang di lakukannya hanya merobek surat itu dan mengembalikannya padaku.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu dan jangan harapkan balasan apapun dariku, minggir, dasar bodoh." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Meremas surat yang di kembalikannya padaku, hatiku terasa cukup sakit hati saat ini, aku sudah di tolak olehnya, menatapnya pergi, apa ini akan berakhir sampai di sini saja? Mungkin, kata-kata terakhirnya seperti ingin aku berhenti untuk mengejarnya.

"Hikss...~" Menangis hampir 3 menit di dalam kelas, aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ada banyak laki-laki di sekolah ini atau di luar sana yang bisa menjadi pacarmu." Ucap Tenten, dia adalah teman kelasku.

"Benar-benar, kalau aku lebih suka makan dari pada pacaran." Ucap Chocho, dia pun terus ngemil keripik kentang yang entah sudah berapa bungkus, dia memang sangat senang akan makanan hingga badannya terus naik, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kebiasaannya, aku pun tidak keberatan berteman dengan siapapun tanpa memandang fisik, lagi pula Chocho anak yang baik.

"Sakuraaa! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis!" Ucap, haaa...~ dia lagi, murid laki-laki yang juga sekelas denganku, pemuda yang berisik dan penuh energik, berkali-kali aku sudah menolaknya, aku tidak suka padanya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan segera menyeka wajahku, aku tidak perlu mendapat perhatian darinya.

"Sakura habis di tolak oleh murid laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, itu tuh, murid yang katanya tampan dan pintar di sekolah kita." Ceplos Tenten.

"Apa! Dia sungguh kejam, aku akan membalas perbuatannya!" Ucap Naruto dan berlari keluar kelas.

Heee...! Dia pun pergi tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tenten! Apa yang kau katakan!" Ucapku, aku segera menyusul Naruto, dia harus di hentikan sekarang juga, jika tidak dia benar-benar akan memukul Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Murid terpintar dan wajahnya sangat tampan, dia baik walaupun selalu memasang wajah dingin dan cueknya, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak dia naik di atas podium mewakili murid tahun ajaran baru dengan mendapat nilai terbaik saat tes masuk di SMA Konoha ini, sekarang kami sudah kelas 3, aku selalu berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh harapanku untuk menyukainya, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkannya.

Masih terus berlari di koridor, lari Naruto cukup cepat, sepertinya dia sudah tiba di kelas yang menurut murid-murid lain kelas A adalah kelas terkumpulnya orang-orang yang memiliki derajat tersendiri, semua isinya orang terpelajar dan terpintar.

"SASUKKEEEE...!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan Naruto, cukup keras, akhirnya aku berhasil menyusul, kelas A cukup jauh dari kelasku yang merupakan kelas paling belakang, kelas F, berkumpulnya semua murid-murid malas, nakal, bodoh dan lain-lainnya, kelas kami kadang di anggap kelas miskin berbanding terbalik dengan kelas A seperti kelas orang-orang kaya.

 **Braakk! Bugghtt...!**

 **Kyaaaaaaa...!**

Kelas A menjadi ribut, terdengar suara kursi yang di tendang, para murid perempuan yang berteriak histeris.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, kenapa kau harus membuat keributan di kelas ini?" Itu suara Sasuke.

Menatap ke arahnya, Naruto mengamuk di kelas A, beberapa kursi di tendangnya, murid-murid lain berkumpul di sisi kelas dan Sasuke pun sendirian berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto, apa Naruto berhasil memukul Sasuke? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, katanya Sasuke juga pintar bela diri. Terkejut, mata onyx itu mengarah padaku.

"Apa semua ini karena pacarmu? Kau tidak perlu marah seperti ini, lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Aku dan Sakura, ka-kami tidak pacaran! Wa-walaupun aku memang menyukainya." Ucapan Naruto hanya membuatku malu.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Hal yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar adalah ucapan Sasuke, dia berpikir aku pacar Naruto. Ini adalah masalahku dan jadi sebesar ini, aku yakin jika besoknya seluruh murid dari kelas A akan memandang rendah padaku, mana mungkin gadis bodoh bisa menjadi pacar seorang murid populer, itu hanya mimpi di siang bolong.

"Kau, sebaiknya keluar dari kelas ini! Dasar bodoh!" Ucap seorang murid perempuan, dia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke seperti ingin membelanya.

"Ha? Ada apa ini? Kau beraninya berlindung pada seorang gadis." Ucap Naruto, dia mulai mengayungkan kepalang tangannya.

"Naruto!" Teriakku, namun seperti yang di katakan murid yang tengah melindungi Sasuke itu, dia memang bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh, Naruto berani untuk memukul seorang gadis.

Menatap tidak percaya, Naruto hampir saja memukul wajah gadis itu jika saja Sasuke tidak lebih sigap, dia menarik gadis itu menjauh dan memukul wajah Naruto, dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, dia gadis yang cantik, rambutnya panjang dan indah, seperti seorang blasteran, namanya Yamanaka Ino dan dia memiliki posisi kedua setelah Sasuke, tak jarang para murid selalu menjodohkan mereka.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak kesal Naruto.

"Okey, cukup sampai di situ." Ucap Kakashi-sensei, segera menahan pergerakan Naruto. Dia adalah wali kelas A, pria yang tampan dan punya senyum menawan, cukup berbanding terbalik dengan wali kelas di kelasku.

"Narutoooo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Guy-sensei, dia berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto dan menjewer telinga Naruto. Pria yang sudah berumur 39 tahun, alis tebal dan rambut yang unik, kulit sawo matang, dia pria yang begitu semangat.

"Tolong ajari tata kerama pada muridmu itu, kelasku jadi berantakan dan membuat semua murid-muridku ketakutan." Ucap Kakashi-sensei, aku yakin dia tengah menyindir.

"Aku selalu mengajarkan mereka tata kerama, tapi hanya anak ini saja yang tidak ingin mendengar dengan baik." Ucap Guy-sensei, dia pun marah dan terus menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Ahk, sakit! Sakit!" Rintih Naruto, telinganya di jewer keras.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin sudah melakukannya?" Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Tentu saja! Ada apa? Kenapa kau meragukanku?" Ucap Guy-sensei.

Aku yakin sebentar lagi Guy-sensei akan menantang Kakashi-sensei, mereka itu seperti rival yang tidak ada habisnya, isu yang beredar mereka sudah seperti itu sejak tumbuh bersama, entah mereka berteman atau musuh abadi.

"Naruto kembali ke kelasmu, aku harus menyelesaikan hal ini antara sesama wali kelas." Ucap Guy-sensei.

"Murid dan guru sama saja." Sindir Kakashi-sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kegiatan ribut-ribut di kelas A, aku jadi tidak berani melewati kelas itu lagi atau menampakkan wajahku pada murid-murid di sana, mereka akan memandang aneh padaku. Naruto berkali-kali minta maaf padaku dan aku tidak peduli padanya, aku sungguh kesal akan perbuatannya, kenapa dia harus melawan Sasuke? Bodoh! Bodoh! Sekarang Sasuke beranggapan seperti kami ini memiliki hubungan, pasangan yang cocok, yang satu bodoh dan yang satunya seperti preman. Haa..~ aku sungguh sial, apa masih ada lagi kesialan lainnya? aku harap tidak ada.

 **Sreeeekk...!**

Pintu kelas tergeser cukup keras, seorang guru mendatangi kelasku dan menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar kami.

"Mana di antara kalian bernama Haruno Sakura?" Tanyaku guru itu.

"A-aku, ada apa pak?" Ucapku, berdiri.

"Ada telepon darurat dari rumah sakit, sekarang bapak ijinkan kau untuk pulang lebih awal, ayahmu masuk rumah sakit."

Ini sungguh membuatku terkejut, segera membereskan semua buku-buku ke dalam tas dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku akan ikut menemanimu!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak ijinkan pergi, duduk kembali ke kursimu." Ucap Guy-sensei.

Ah, itu lebih baik, jika Naruto ikut mungkin akan ada masalah lagi.

Bergegas ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan bus, ada apa? Ayahku kenapa? Aku semakin takut dan trauma mendengar hal apapun jika menyangkut rumah sakit, ibuku sempat masuk rumah sakit dan dia pun akhirnya meninggal, sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku, satu-satunya orang tua yang aku punya, aku tidak punya saudara, aku anak tunggal, ayahku punya restoran ramen yang cukup enak, dia jadi bisa menghidupiku dari hasil usahanya itu.

"Suster, tolong kamar 304 ada dimana?" Tanyaku di bagian resepsionis setelah tiba di rumah sakit.

"Apa anda bernama Haruno Sakura?" Tanya perawat itu.

"Ah, benar, aku anak dari Haruno Kizashi."

"Naik saja lif ke lantai 3, setelah dari lif belok kanan." Ucap perawat itu.

Aku pun berterima kasih dan bergegas naik lif, aku harap ayahku tidak apa-apa, akhirnya menemukan pintu ruangan bertuliskan 304, aneh, aku hanya mendengar suara tawa dari dalam ruangan itu, apa ini bukan sebuah jebakan atau sebuah lelucon yang tengah ayahku lakukan, saat ini aku benar-benar panik, menggeser perlahan pintu ruangan itu, mengintip ke dalam, aku melihat ayahku berada di atas ranjang, jidat ayah di perban, kaki kanannya juga di perban dan di beri penyangga, di sisi lain, aku melihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita, mereka terlihat cantik dan tampan meskipun kira-kira seumuran dengan ayahku.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau datang, masuklah." Ucap ayahku.

"Pe-permisi." Ucapku gugup, berjalan masuk dan melihat kondisi ayahku. "Kenapa ayah bisa seperti ini? Apa ayah mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanyaku, khawatir.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu sepanik ini." Ayahku terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Kembali menatap ke arah dua orang yang masih senantiasa di kamar ayahku, siapa mereka? Aku pun tidak mengenal mereka.

"Sekarang Sakura sudah jadi anak gadis yang cantik yaa." Ucap wanita itu.

Cantik? Katanya aku cantik? Tapi belum pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu padaku sebelumnya.

"Dia jadi terlihat mirip dengan Mebuki yaa." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau benar, dia jadi mirip Mebuki, satu-satunya harta berhargaku." Ucap ayahku dan membuatku malu, apa-apaan sih?

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengar cerita seperti itu, katakan, ayah kenapa bisa berada di rumah sakit? Kenapa harus di perban seperti ini?" Aku butuh kejelasannya sekarang juga.

Berikutnya...

Menatap tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada rumahku, sebuah bongkahan batu besar, kata para ilmuwan itu adalah meteor, untung saja ukurannya kecil dan dampak jatuhnya tidak begitu parah, hanya rumahku yang hancur dan sekelilingnya sedikit rusak. Apa! 'Untung saja' kata mereka! Ini adalah sebuah masalah besar! Rumahku! tempat tinggal ayah dan aku! Sekarang bagaimana kami tinggal! Saat ini ayahku ada di rumah sakit dan kakinya tertimpah bangunan rumah yang roboh. Pemerintah bertanggung jawab akan membantu membangun kembali rumahku yang sudah hancur.

Sementara itu.

Melihat sekeliling ruang tamu yang terasa hangat, rumah ini cukup besar dan dua lantai, duduk di sofa yang empuk dan membawa sebuah koper, aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan sedikit pakaian yang bisa aku pakai.

"Silahkan tehnya, bibi yakin kau sangat syok untuk rumahmu, tapi tenang saja, bibi senang jika kau tidak perlu tinggal di tempat lain, di sini jauh lebih baik." Ucap Bibi Mikoto dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

Dia dan suaminya, paman Fugaku adalah teman baik ayahku sejak mereka masih sekolah hingga sekarang, aku tidak menyangka jika mereka bahkan repot-repot dan lebih panik dari aku setelah mendengar berita yang beredar tentang sebuah meteor yang jatuh di kediaman Haruno, itu adalah rumahku, mereka lebih sigap menolong ayahku sebelum aku datang, wanita yang cantik dan ramah, suaminya pun cukup tampan. Ayah meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menitipkanku di rumah mereka untuk sementara waktu selama rumah kami kembali di bangun, aku sedikit malu dan merasa tidak enak untuk menumpang, ayahku bahkan rela akan membayar sebagai uang sewa namun mereka menolaknya, katanya dulu ayahku begitu berjasa akan hubungan mereka dan sekarang mereka pun ingin menolong ayahku di saat kesulitan.

"Aku jadi merepotkan bibi." Ucapku, malu.

"He? Jangan katakan seperti itu, sejak kau masih kecil bibi sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak bibi sendiri, tinggal di rumah bersama para lelaki sungguh tidak enak, bibi bahkan tidak bisa membeli pernak-pernik yang imut dan lucu, tidak bisa mendandan anak bibi dengan pakaian yang manis, semua anak bibi laki-laki." Dia seperti tengah curhat.

Menatap ke arah wanita itu, aku yakin kedua anaknya sangat tampan, keturunan kadang tergantung dari asalnya, seperti pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap sebuah suara, itu suara yang cukup familiar.

Bibi Mikoto beranjak dari ruang tamu dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap bibi Mikoto.

Syok!

Sasuke? Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke siapa? Semoga bukan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Sini-sini, ibu ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, dia menggunakan seragam yang sama denganmu, ibu pikir kalian satu sekolah, dia anak dari teman ayah sejak kecil." Nada suara bibi Mikoto begitu ceria.

Lebih syok lagi!

Ternyata benar, dia Uchiha Sasuke! Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan? Aduuuuuh...! bodoh-bodoh-bodoh! Aku sampai melupakan hal itu, marga dari bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku adalah Uchiha, jadi mereka berdua adalah orang tua Sasuke!

Menundukkan wajahku, aku jadi tidak berani menatap pemuda yang sudah menolakku.

"Sakura akan tinggal bersama kita selama rumahnya di bangun kembali, dia tengah mengalami musibah, jadi tolong perlakukan Sakura dengan baik yaa, ibu mohon."

"Uhm, baik bu." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya 'kan? Kalian satu sekolah."

"Ah, aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya." Nada suaranya tetap saja datar.

Berani mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah Sasuke, dia terlihat malas menatap ke arahku.

"Sudah ya bu, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Kembali menundukkan wajahku, aku tidak akan bisa tinggal di sini, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan senang bahkan dia enggan mendengar aku akan tinggal.

"Mu-mungkin sebaiknya aku tinggal di tempat lain saja." Ucapku, aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Apa? Jangan seperti itu? Apa di sini kurang nyaman? Bibi bahkan sudah membersihkan kamar anak bibi yang tertua dan mengaturnya dengan rapi seperti kamar anak gadis pada umumnya." Bibi Mikoto terlihat antusias, aku jadi tidak tega untuk pergi, tapi tatapan Sasuke itu membuatku tidak enak untuk tinggal.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?" Bibi Mikoto menebak apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Ucapku, haa...~ Aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti itu.

"Maaf yaa jika Sasuke cuek, dia memang selalu seperti itu, tapi dia anak yang baik kok."

Ini semakin berat, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Bibi Mikoto pun segera mengantarku ke kamar yang akan ku tempati, kamar itu bahkan berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke, di dalamnya terlihat indah, ini bahkan lebih bagus dari kamarku sebelumnya, ranjang empuk dengan seprai _cream_ pudar di padukan sedikit _softpink_ , gorden dengan warna pastel dan berenda, beberapa boneka dan barang lucu menjadi hiasan di dalamnya, aku bisa mencium bau cat baru yang telah kering, bibi Mikoto sampai repot seperti ini hanya karena aku akan tinggal di sini.

"Hanya sedikit perubahan saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ini sangat indah." Ucapku. Tidak mungkin cuma sedikit perubahan, aku yakin bibi Mikoto menghabiskan banyak uang cuma untuk kamar ini. Aku sudah menjadi beban bahkan sebelum tinggal.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, bibi tidak begitu tahu apa yang di sukai anak gadis jaman sekarang, bibi harap kau betah dan merasa nyaman di kamar ini."

"Terima kasih, ini sudah sangat cukup untukku." Ucapku, aku sampai ingin menangis, setelah ibu meninggal aku jadi jarang mendapat perhatian seperti ini.

"Nah, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku bibi yaa, panggil saja ibu." Bibi Mikoto tersenyum padaku.

"A-apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku, gugup, aku bisa memanggil bibi Mikoto dengan sebutan ibu, seakan menjadi menantu saja, hehehehehee, aku jadi besar kepala sendiri.

Sebuah anggukan pasti dari bibi Mikoto.

"I-ibu." Ucapku perlahan.

"Manisnyaa...~ Sejak dulu aku harap ada anak gadis yang memanggilku ibu." Bibi Mikoto sampai tersentuh hanya karena satu kata itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat cerita, karena sekarang bongkahan batu meteor itu sudah di bawa oleh para peneliti, rumahku pun mulai di bangun, kaki ayah belum sembuh dan dia masih di rawat di rumah sakit, sementara waktu restoran tutup. Aku mulai tinggal dan menjalani kehidupan baru di kediaman Uchiha, paman Fugaku begitu baik, bibi Mikoto sangat perhatian, dan akhirnya aku melihat kakak Sasuke, Itachi-nii, dia seorang dokter dan tengah menjalankan bagian spesialisnya di rumah sakit besar Konoha, kakaknya yang pintar, berbakat dan juga tampan, hidupku seakan lengkap, sarapan bersama dengan masakan bibi Mikoto yang sangat enak, dia pun repot-repot membuatkan bento (bekal) untukku. Aku sekarang punya keluarga baru, tapi tidak pada sikap Sasuke padaku.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Teriakku, walaupun kami memang satu sekolah, dia tidak pernah ingin berjalan bersamaku ke sekolah, dia sungguh jahat, apa dia masih marah karena ulah Naruto padanya? Itu sudah cukup lama.

Berhenti, Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuatku tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya.

"Dengarkan, meskipun kau tinggal di rumahku, jangan pernah berpikiran jika kita ini akrab, urus urusanmu sendiri dan jangan coba-coba ikut campur urusanku, aku hanya menghormati keputusan kedua orang tuaku." Ketusnya, tatapan itu seperti kutub utara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu benci padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Ucapku, aku ingin membela diri, setidaknya dia bisa bersikap baik dan tidak perlu berkata seperti padaku.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang bodoh sepertimu, maka menjauh dariku." Tegasnya

Kejaaaaammm...! Dia sungguh kejam...! Aku jadi kepikiran, kenapa aku harus menyukai pemuda seperti dia, kenapaa...! Apa ini kutukan! Mau mencoba melupakan perasaan ini, pada akhirnya aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Membaringkan kepalaku di mejaku, hanya menghela napas terus-menerus, Sasuke tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan, padahal aku mendapat tanda-tanda kami bakalan di restui, bibi Mikoto begitu senang padaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" Tanya Naruto padaku. Tenten dan Chocho pun ingin mendengarnya.

"Ayahku baik-baik saja, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, sayangnya kaki ayah akan sembuh dalam waktu cukup lama, aku jadi sedikit khawatir jika restoran terus tutup, penghasilan kami dari sana." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana dengan pegawai tambahan?" Ucap Tenten.

"Pegawai ayah hanya tinggal 1, seorang lagi tengah cuti dan lainnya berhenti bekerja." Ucapku.

"Padahal ramen di restoranmu begitu enak, sayang sekali jika tutup terus." Ucap Chocho, apa di pikiranmu tidak ada selain makanan?

"Aku! Aku akan bekerja paruh waktu di restoranmu." Ucap semangat Naruto.

"Tidak." Menatap malas ke arahnya, aku yakin dia hanya akan menyusahkan ayahku.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan membantu! Di bayar murah juga tidak apa-apa, bahkan gratis pun tidak masalah, aku ingin bisa dekat dengan calon mertuaku." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah meronanya.

 **Plaakk...!**

Segera menjitak keras kepala Naruto, dia kembali membuatku malu. Tenten dan Chocho hanya tertawa.

"Duduk di kursi kalian cepat." Guy-sensei akhirnya datang, dia mulai berdiri di depan dan memegang lembaran kertas ulangan. Semua murid sudah duduk dengan tertib. "Kalian ini, apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Belajar saja tidak becus, kalian hanya main-main saja." Guy-sensei sedang tidak senang hari ini, wajahnya terlihat marah, sudah pasti itu karena ulangan kami. "Jika kalian terus seperti ini, reputasi kelas F benar-benar runtuh, kenapa di antara kalian hanya nilai 40 yang paling tertinggi, itu bahkan tidak masuk standar! Sensei akan di anggap sebagai guru yang gagal jika murid-muridnya seperti ini, mau taruh di mana muka sensei!"

"Taruh saja di toples, selesai." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat lemparan penghapus papan di wajahnya, dia cari masalah lagi dengan Guy-sensei.

"Kau yang paling bodoh! Kenapa nilaimu hanya 10 Naruto! Kau itu anak SMA! Jika kalian seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada yang namanya liburan musim panas! Kalian akan terus bersekolah hingga nilai kalian menjadi naik!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!" Teriak histeris seluruh murid, kami hanya menunggu setahun sekali liburan musim panas, ini sungguh tidak adil!

"Diam semuanya! Sekarang belajarlah lebih giat, saat remedial nanti sensei tidak ingin ada yang mengulang lagi, atau kalian lebih senang belajar di liburan musim panas?" Ucap Guy-sensei dan memasang senyum meremehkannya.

"TIDAAAAKKKK...!" Teriak kompak seluruh murid.

"Maka dari itu belajar dengan benar!" Teriak Guy-sensei

Serasa baru saja mendengar pidato untuk perang, akhirnya jam istirahat, aku sudah lapar, membuka kotak bekalku dan menjadi tontonan Chocho dan Tenten.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa masak?" Ucap Tenten, dia tengah menyindirku, tapi benar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa masak, aneh bukan! Padahal ayahku pintar masak bahkan membuka restoran, tapi apa mungkin aku turunan dari ibuku? Haa...~ Aku tidak tahu, sekarang aku harus menjelaskan rasa penasaran mereka.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura masak dan bekal ini terlihat mewah." Ucap Chocho, tatapan itu terus mengarah pada bentoku.

"Sekarang aku tinggal bersama..." Tunggu, aku tidak boleh mengatakan pada mereka jika aku tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke, ini pasti akan menjadi heboh di sekolah dan Sasuke akan semakin membenciku. "...Teman ayahku, yaa, teman, mereka sangat baik mau menampungku sementara waktu." Untung saja aku tidak keceplosan.

"Waah, kau sangat beruntung, mereka pun memperhatikan makanmu, kau pasti sejahterah di sana." Ucap Tenten.

"Ti-tidak juga, hehehehe, mereka hanya baik." Ucapku, malu.

"Boleh aku coba?" Ucap Chocho.

"Boleh, tapi hanya satu, kau akan menghabiskan makan siangku jika terus mencobanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Melirik ke arah ke Sasuke dari jauh, dia jadi sering bersama gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu, aku dengar dia anak yang kaya raya dan orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan besar, apa selera Sasuke seperti itu? Pintar, cantik, dan kaya. Aku sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam ketiga kategori itu, memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu, Sasuke tidak akan pulang bersamaku, pergi saja enggan.

"Aku pulang..~" Ucapku, lemas. Guy-sensei jadi mengajar kami lebih keras, Naruto yang terus membujukku untuk bekerja di restoran dan Sasuke yang lebih senang bersama Ino, hari ini cukup buruk.

Berjalan masuk dan aku bisa mencium aroma masakan yang begitu enak, jadi lapar kembali, tapi aku sedikit lelah.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan cuci tangan yaa, ibu akan menunggumu di ruang makan." Ucap bibi Mikoto, dia selalu saja ceria.

"Tapi bu, aku ingin istirahat." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaaa." Raut wajah bibi Mikoto menjadi sedih.

Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat raut wajah itu, pada akhirnya aku sudah duduk manis di meja makan, semua masakan bibi Mikoto begitu enak, aku sampai tidak tega untuk menyisakannya, walaupun agak kenyang aku berusaha tetap makan.

"Aku senang kau makan dengan banyak, Sakura, kau terlalu kurus, jadi sekarang ibu akan terus memasak untukmu. Ibu lebih suka gadis yang berisi."

"Terima kasih, bu." Ucapku.

Jika terus seperti ini, aku mungkin akan seperti Chocho, tapi kata bibi Mikoto dia suka gadis yang berisi, bisa saja aku di jodohkan dengan Sasuke, kyaaaaaaa...! Aku semakin besar kepala saja.

"Aku pulang." Itu suara Sasuke.

Bibi Mikoto segera menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, makan dulu?"

"Tidak bu, aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku habis makan di luar, jadi lain kali saja."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan buah?"

"Hn."

Sasuke itu benar-benar cuek, bahkan pada ibunya. Bibi Mikoto kembali ke ruang makan, dia pun terlihat lesu.

"Jika Sakura tidak ada di sini, ibu jadi sulit untuk memasak, anak-anak ibu lebih suka makan di luar."

"Heee? Kenapa? Padahal masakan ibu begitu enak." Ceplosku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Ah, setelah ini bisa bantu ibu?"

Aku pikir membantu apa, sekarang aku hanya mematung dan memegang piring yang berisikan potongan buah segar, di hadapanku adalah pintu kamar Sasuke, ini membuatku deg-degan sekaligus takut, dia pasti akan mengusirku jika bibi Mikoto tidak ada di rumah, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, aku harus tetap tenang, mulai mengetuk perlahan, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian santainya, jarang-jarang melihat Sasuke tanpa baju seragam, dia semakin tampan saja.

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, kau semakin terlihat bodoh." Ejeknya, tak lupa dengan tatapan dingin itu.

Sabar...~ Aku harus bersabar jika menghadapi Sasuke. "Ibu memintaku membawakan ini untukmu." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum lebar. Melirik ke dalam kamar Sasuke, aku satu-satunya gadis yang sudah melihat kamar Sasuke! Kyaaaaaaa...!

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Berikan padaku." Ucapnya, aku sampai lupa terus menahan piring itu dan tidak memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Pintunya pun mulai di tutup.

"Tunggu! Auh..!" Teriakku, tanganku terjepit, Kenapa dia tidak bisa menunggu sebentar saja.

"Bodoh! Jangan lakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba!" Protesnya, pintunya di buka kembali.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan memegang lenganku yang sakit.

"Ada apa lagi?" Dia terlihat kesal.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku belajar!" Tegasku.

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kebodohanmu, kau harus belajar sendiri." Ucap Sasuke, dia kembali menutup pintunya dan segara saja kembali aku menahannya dengan lenganku. "Ahhkk!" Rintihku.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa melakukan hal yang sama terus-menerus." Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Aku mohon, kali ini saja, aku butuh bantuanmu, kau sangat pintar, jika ada yang membantu belajar pasti lebih mudah." Ucapku, aku sangat berharap pada Sasuke, aku tidak ingin liburan musim panasku berakhir di sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa janji." Ucapnya, dia mendorongku menjauh dari pintu dan segera saja pintu itu di tutup, dia sengaja melakukannya agar aku tidak kembali menahan pintunya, aduh..., lenganku sakit semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran Haruno.**

Menopang ayahku dan membawanya perlahan masuk ke restoran, hari ini ayah akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit, katanya dia akan tinggal di restoran saja, aku jadi tidak tega melihat kondisi ayah.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke rumah Fugaku." Ucap ayahku.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemani ayah sebentar lagi." Ucapku.

"Sudah, ayah sudah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula lukanya akan segera sembuh, ayah pun akan segera membuka restoran lagi."

"Saat liburan musim panas, aku akan membantu ayah berjualan."

"Tidak perlu, kau harus menikmati liburanmu, pergilah jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanmu."

"Ayah jangan keras kepala." Tegasku.

"Kau ini, ayah tidak ingin membebani hidupmu, kau harus menjadi anak gadis pada umumnya, senang-senang dan tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, ayah masih ada dan ayah yang akan menanggung segalanya."

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayah seperti ini."

"Kau memang anakku yang paling baik, tapi sekarang pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidur ayah dulu." Ucapku.

Mencari futon (kasur lantai) dan mulai mengaturnya, kembali menuntun ayahku untuk segera istirahat, aku melarangnya untuk membuka restoran sementara waktu, aku ingin membantunya saat sepulang sekolah.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan." Ucap ayahku.

Berjalan pulang, hari sudah malam, memikirkan kembali kondisi ayah, aku harus bisa mendapat nilai baik saat remedial nanti, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu mendapat kelas tambahan di liburan musim panas, berjalan lebih cepat hingga berlari, aku harus kembali memohon pada Sasuke untuk membantuku, ini demi ayahku, bukan demi nilai terbaikku.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku, napasku memburu, aku berlari cukup cepat, suasana di ruang tamu begitu sepi, mungkin semuanya sudah tidur, berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga, di sana ada bibi Mikoto tengah nonton bersama paman Fugaku.

"Sakura, sudah kembali? Ayahmu?" Ucap bibi Mikoto.

"Ayah sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan katanya dia ingin tinggal di restoran saja, kakinya sedang masa pemulihan." Ucapku.

"Baguslah, besok paman akan mengunjunginya." Ucap Paman Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, paman." Ucapku.

Berjalan naik ke lantai dua, aku ingin segera berbicara pada Sasuke, mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan yang membuka pintu adalah Itachi-nii.

"Oh, Sakura, kau sudah pulang." Dia seperti berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Itachi-nii sangat baik dan begitu ramah.

"I-iya, apa Sasuke ada di dalam? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Ucapku.

"Sasuke, Sakura mencarimu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku sedang sibuk."

Di saat seperti ini, dia bahkan tetap jahat padaku. Itachi-nii meninggalkan pintu, dia pun menyeret Sasuke untuk segera datang di hadapanku, karena kamar Itachi-nii sedang aku gunakan, sekarang mereka tidur satu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sudah aku katakan jika aku sedang sibuk!" Protes Sasuke, dia pun berbicara seperti itu hadapanku.

Segera bersujud di hadapan Sasuke, aku rela memohon padanya demi terbebas dari kelas di musim panas dan membantu ayahku.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku belajar, untuk kali ini saja!" Ucapku, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, keduanya terlihat bingung dengan tingkahku sekarang, aku tidak malu untuk merendahkan diri. "Aku tidak ingin mendapat nilai di bawah standar dan akan mengikuti kelas musim panas, aku ingin membantu ayahku, dia jadi kesusahan dengan kakinya yang terluka." Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau sungguh kejam Sasuke, setidaknya bantulah dia." Ucap Itachi-nii.

"Berisik, aku tidak perlu mendengar ucapanmu."

Harapanku mungkin tidak akan terwujud, Sasuke tetap keras hati.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau-" Aku pun segera berdiri. "-Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau benar, aku yang harus belajar sendiri." Ucapku, berbalik dan segera masuk ke kamarku, aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap kalender, tinggal seminggu lagi remedial akan di adakan, belajar keras hingga menumpuk buku tidak membuatku mengerti akan semua ini, kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Sudah hampir 5 hari aku begadang terus demi belajar keras namun tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke kepalaku, menjadi orang bodoh itu tidak enak, kantung mata mulai menghiasi bawah mataku, aku harus bisa, akan aku buktikan pada Sasuke jika aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus tanpa bantuannya.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, aku sedang malas, berjalan gontai dan membuka pintu, seketika tatapan terkejut, Sasuke?

"A-ada apa?" Gugupku.

Dia masih memperhatikanku dan tidak juga bicara, aku yakin dia akan tertawa melihat wajahku, sudah jelek dan sekarang semakin jelek.

"Tanyakan padaku apa yang tidak kau mengerti." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau ingin membantuku belajar?" Ucapku, tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara denganmu, sekarang katakan apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Sasuke..." Ucapku terharu bahkan sampai tidak sadar memeluknya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Maaf-maaf, aku sangat senang sampai tidak bisa mengontrol diri." Ucapku, malu.

"Cepat, jika kau main-main saja aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Baik-baik!" Tegasku.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarku, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia masuk ke sini dan hanya ada kami berdua, Sasuke mulai mengajariku tentang matematika.

"Coba kerjakan dengan yang paling dasar dulu." Ucapnya.

"Baik!" Aku pun mulai menulis dan detik berikutnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab soal sederhana itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh yaa, hal sesederhana ini kau tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke SMA?" Kesal Sasuke.

"Mungkin sebuah keberuntungan, hehehehe." Ucapku dan di tatapan horror oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan tidur hingga mengerti persoalan ini, kerjakan cepat."

Huuuu...~ Sasuke ternyata lebih galak dari yang aku kira, dia benar-benar mengajariku dengan serius.

Ketukan di pintu, Sasuke tidak membiarkanku beranjak sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan soal yang di berikannya.

"Ibu?"

"Ini ada cemilan dan minuman untuk belajar kalian." Ucap bibi Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, bu." Ucap Sasuke dan mengambil nampan yang di bawa bibi Mikoto.

"Apa ada yang bisa ibu bantu?"

"Tidak, bu, Sakura harus belajar lebih keras sendirian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu menekannya, bimbing dia dengan perlahan." Saran bibi Mikoto.

"Sudah yaa, bu."

Sasuke segera menutup pintu kamarku, dia sungguh jahat, bibi Mikoto benar, dia terlalu menekanku untuk belajar.

"Jangan melamun dan cepat selesaikan." Tegasnya.

"A-aku sedang mengerjakannya." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya Sasuke akan mengajariku, kadang dia marah jika aku tertidur, dia begitu baik mau mengajariku hingga jam 2 pagi.

"Persamaan X di kali... Zzzzz...~"

 **Braak!**

"Jangan tidur!" Tegas Sasuke, buku yang di bantingnya di atas meja membuatku terkejut.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Aku tidak tidur." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sudah sangat ngantuk, tapi mengingat tinggal dua hari lagi ulangan remedial, Sasuke semakin keras mengajariku.

Esok paginya.

 **Braak!**

"Haruno! Jangan tidur di kelas!" Teriak Guy-sensei.

Segera bangun dan aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi, pelajaran akhirnya berakhir dan aku bisa tidur nyenyak selama jam istirahat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Ucap Tenten.

"Aku ngantuk, jangan menggangguku." Mereka terus berbicara padaku, jika aku tidak menjawab mereka malah mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tertidur di kelas, bukannya kita tidak sedang ada tugas yang banyak?" Ucap Chocho.

Segera bangun dan melotot marah pada mereka. "Berisik! Bisakah kalian tidak membiarkanku tidur sejenak! Setiap malam aku harus begadang dan belajar keras untuk remedial! Sasuke bahkan tidak membiarkanku tidur!" Kesalku.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Ucap Tenten dan Chocho, kedua menatap bingung ke arahku.

"I-itu, itu.. hehehehe, aku salah ucap, sudah, aku harus tidur dan jangan ribut lagi." Ucapku dan segera membaringan kepalaku di meja.

Mati aku, mati aku, kenapa aku harus keceplosan! Semoga mereka lupa dengan ucapanku hari ini.

Akhir-akhir ini kadang aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke kelasnya, dia terlihat menguap sesekali, aku yakin dia pun mengantuk sama sepertiku, kasihan, ulangan nanti aku harus berhasil!

 **.**

 **.**

Menyelesaikan soal yang hampir membuatku pusing beberapa hari ini, akhirnya...~ begini yaa rasanya bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal dengan mudah walaupun awalnya aku sampai kebingungan dan terus-menerus kena marah oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lihat-lihat, akhirnya aku berhasil menjawabnya dengan benar." Ucapku, senang, tapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke, melirik ke arahnya yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di meja, dia tertidur, Sasuke pasti sangat lelah.

Menghela napas, aku juga sangat lelah, memandangi wajah Sasuke, saat tidur pun dia terlihat sangat tampan, kenapa aku susah untuk _move on_ , meskipun sudah di tolak olehnya? Aku selalu berharap Sasuke punya perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Ikut membaringkan kepalaku di meja, aku sudah lelah dan tidak bisa menahan kantukku lagi.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Ucapku perlahan.

Sedikit sulit untuk di percaya, Sasuke tertidur di kamarku, kami tidur bersama, eh? Ma-maksudnya kami tidur di meja yang sama, seperti mimpi saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Anak-anak, ibu bawakan cemi-lan." Mikoto terdiam sejenak, menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tengah tertidur sambil membaringkan kepala mereka di meja belajar.

" _Mereka sungguh manis."_ Pikir Mikoto, berjalan keluar dan sekedar mengambil ponselnya, hal manis ini akan di abadikannya, mereka pun tidak terusik, Mikoto mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya pada mereka, membiarkan mereka istirahat, ibu dua anak ini tahu jika setiap harinya Sasuke terus mengajari Sakura.

Senyum lebar di wajahnya, merasa jika anaknya akan semakin dekat dengan Sakura dan menurutnya itu akan sangat bagus.

Berjalan keluar kamar Sakura dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Selamat tidur anak-anak." Ucap Mikoto lebih ke berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas yang di tunggu-tunggu, Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke, dia mendapat nilai terbaik di kelasnya, meskipun itu cuma rata-rata 70, Sakura merasa sangat senang, itu adalah nilai terbaiknya dan dia bebas dari kelas musim panas.

"Masuk-masuk, aku sudah berniat akan mentraktirmu mie dingin hari ini." Ucap Sakura, dia memaksa Sasuke keluar di hari yang panas, pemuda itu terlihat malas, hari liburnya di ganggu, namun ibunya yang lebih keras kepala menyuruhnya untuk ikut saja.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur nyenyak.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, anggap saja ini sebagai rejeki." Ucap Itachi, dia juga di paksa Sasuke untuk ikut, Sasuke tidak ingin pergi sendirian.

"Dua mie dingin sudah siap!" Ucap Sakura, membawa dua mangkok mie dingin dan menyajikannya di hadapan kedua saudara itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung di sini, karena tengah musim panas, jadi restoran ramen kami membuat mie dingin." Ucap Kizashi, kakinya sudah membaik, pria tua ini mulai bisa berjalan sedikit.

"Kami yang berterima kasih paman, wah, ini kelihatan enak." Ucap Itachi.

Keduanya pun mulai memakan mienya, cukup terasa enak di musim panas dengan mie dingin.

Sakura tersenyum, dia jadi bisa membantu ayahnya untuk membuka restoran saat liburan, beberapa pelanggan juga mulai datang dan segera di layani Sakura, gadis ceria dan penuh semangat, sepasang mata onyx meliriknya sejenak ke arahnya, menurutnya, dia cukup berisik setiap waktunya, apalagi suaranya begitu cempreng, sangat mengganggu baginya.

Sementara itu.

"Guy-sensei, apa kau tidak membiarkanku liburan saja?" Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat bosan.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu! Bahkan remedial pun nilaimu tetap sama! Sekarang perhatikan dengan baik apa yang ada di papan tulis ini!" Ucap Guy dan menepuk-nepuk papan tulis.

Dia jadi tidak bisa istirahat di musim panas, hanya ada satu murid yang nilanya masih gagal dan membuat Guy harus mengajarnya.

"Aku ingin membantu Sakura...!" Teriak frustasi Naruto. rencana kerja _part-time_ nya gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis yang sudah di tolaknya itu, dia tetap keras kepala ingin dekat dengannya, selalu saja ada kecerobohan yang di buatnya.

"Sasuke, hari ini Sakura membuatkanmu kue, ibu sudah mengajarinya dengan baik, kau harus mencobanya." Ucap Mikoto, dia begitu bahagia Sakura bisa menjadi gadis yang di ajarinya untuk memasak, sudah lama Mikoto memimpikan punya anak gadis, dia pun antusias menjadi ibu yang memberi pengarahan.

Sasuke terlihat malas, namun ibunya terus mendesaknya, dia mulai mencoba kue buatan Sakura dan segera memuntahkannya.

"Kue apa ini! Seharusnya kau mencobanya terlebih dahulu." Kesal Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal kue ini- ueeek...!" Sakura memuntahkan kue buatannya sendiri setelah ikut mencobanya. Kue itu tidak terasa enak sama sekali dan sangat aneh, bagian luarnya keras dan bagian dalamnya masih belum matang.

"Ibu, jika kau masih sayang anakmu, jangan membuatku mencoba hal-hal yang baru saja di buat oleh seorang amatiran seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke, dia marah dan beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

 **Blam...!**

Pintunya kamar Sasuke di tutup dengan begitu kasar.

"Sabar yaa Sakura, mungkin kau masih perlu belajar lagi, ibu yakin kau akan bisa membuat kue terenak." Suport Mikoto, dia terus menyemangati Sakura.

"Terima kasih, ibu, tapi yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar, aku tidak ingin membuatnya dalam masalah." Ucap Sakura, dia menyimpan apron dan meninggalkan dapur, dia tidak cocok berada di sana.

Selanjutnya...

"Ibuuu...!" Teriak Sasuke, dia mendatangi ibunya dan membawa kaos kesukaannya yang bolong oleh setrika.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau teriak-teriak seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu tahu, ini kaos favoritku, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku pikir ibu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam hal apapun." Ucap Sasuke, dia tahu jika ibunya sangat sempurna mengurusi apapun.

"Tu-tunggu, itu bukan salah ibu, tapi salahku, aku yang merapikan semua baju dan tidak sengaja merusak baju itu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memasang wajah menusuknya. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari benda-benda milikku!" Kesal Sasuke.

Berikutnya...

Sakura memandangi seisi kamar Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar orang yang di sukainya, sekarang kamar itu menjadi milik berdua, Itachi juga menempati kamar Sasuke. Hari minggu ini Sakura membantu Mikoto untuk membersihkan rumah, dia ingin sekedar berbalas budi pada Mikoto yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, Sasuke tengah pergi ke perpustakaan, Itachi sendiri sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Yosh! Kali ini aku akan membuat Sasuke kagum padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tersipu malu dengan sendiri, beberapa kali dia membuat kesalahan pada Sasuke dan sekarang dia ingin bisa berguna bagi Sasuke.

Menyalakan mesin penyedot debu, membersihkan lantai terlebih dahulu, setelahnya, membersihkan barang-barang Sasuke dari debu yang menempel, walaupun dia sudah di peringatkan untuk tidak menyentuh benda-benda milik pemuda itu, tapi Sakura tetap melakukannya, ini demi kebersihan. Memandangi langit-langit kamar Sasuke dan beberapa pajangan dinding yang juga harus di bersih, gadis itu mulai memanjat dengan menggunakan kursi belajar Sasuke dan menggapai semua benda-benda yang bisa di bersihkannya.

 **Kraaakk... Bughhttt...! Buumm.!**

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ucap Mikoto, dia mendengar suara keras dan teriakan dari lantai dua.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia baru saja sampai di rumah dan melihat ibunya berlari ke lantai dua. "Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Sasuke, ibunya terlihat panik.

"Ibu mendengar suara teriak dari Sakura." Ucap Mikoto dan bergegas.

Sasuke segera mengikuti Mikoto dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Syok.

Sasuke benar-benar syok melihat kondisi kamarnya. Mikoto sendiri terlihat khawatir, Sakura tertimpah buku-buku Sasuke dari rak yang patah, benda-benda lainnya yang berdekatan dengan rak buku semuanya berjatuhan. Wanita itu segera menyingkirkan buku-buku dan melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" Cemas Mikoto.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-aku baik-baik saja bu, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, dia segera berdiri dan hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, kamar Sasuke yang tadinya hampir bersih, sekarang begitu berantakan, melirik ke arah pemilik kamar yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Kesal Sasuke, dia amat sangat marah.

Setelah kekacauan yang di buat Sakura, rak milik Sasuke sudah di keluarkan dan akan di ganti yang baru, Fugaku mulai memesan rak baru untuknya, Sasuke masih terlihat kesal, dia tidak percaya jika hanya satu gadis yang akan sukses menghancurkan kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan diam saja?" Ucap Sasuke, sejak tadi Itachi tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Cih, gadis itu sungguh keterlaluan, aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menyentuh benda apapun milikku, dia tetap saja keras kepala, apa kau bisa tahan dengan gadis seperti itu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah menceritakan kekesalannya pada kakaknya itu.

"Sakura hanya tidak sengaja, kata ibu dia tengah membersihkan kamarmu, mungkin saja rak itu tidak kuat lagi dan membuatnya jatuh, mari ambil sisi positifnya, kau akan punya rak baru yang bagus." Ucap santai Itachi.

"Dia itu sungguh bodoh dan ceroboh! Bagaimana ibu bisa menganggapnya hal yang bukan apa-apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau ini jadi semakin cerewet saja, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Itachi, dia mulai turun tangan membersihkan kamar Sasuke yang tidak juga bersih, masih banyak buku-buku berserakan dan benda-benda yang terjatuh dan pecah.

"Aku harus menjauhkan ibu darinya." Ucap Sasuke, beranggapan jika Sakura membawa pengaruh buruk untuk ibunya.

"Dengar. Selama ini apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya Sakura yang rajin memakan masakan ibu, hanya Sakura yang selalu membantu ibu, dan hanya dialah yang membuat ibu seakan betah berlama-lama tinggal di rumah, selama ini ibu terus kesepian di saat kita semua akan memilih keluar dari rumah, ayah sibuk di kantor, aku sibuk di rumah sakit dan kau sibuk belajar bimbingan, seharusnya kau tidak menjauhkan Sakura dari ibu, dia membuat ibu jadi terlihat ceria setiap harinya." Jelas Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya, aku hanya peduli pada ibu." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih tidak akan memaafkan Sakura.

"Kau juga sangat keras kepala." Ucap Itachi, merasa tidak ada gunanya berbicara pada adiknya itu.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, pemuda ini pun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan membuka pintu. Tatapannya terlihat malas, di saat seperti ini Sakura seperti tidak memahami akan situasinya, dia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu.

"I-ini semua uang tabungan yang aku punya, aku bersalah dan akan mengganti rugi rakmu yang patah." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sedih.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak bisa begitu! Aku akan menggantikannya, aku mohon terimalah!" Tegas Sakura, dia menyodorkan amplop putih yang berisikan semua uang yang di simpannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Sasuke masih menahan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Cukup menjauh dari kamarku dan itu akan sangat membantu."

"Sasuke jangan terlalu keras pada Sakura, dia itu berniat baik padamu." Ucap Itachi.

"Berisik dan cepat bantu aku membereskannya." Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi. "Dan kau, sebaiknya pergi dari hadapanku." Lanjut Sasuke, memasang wajah tidak senangnya pada Sakura.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan membantumu membersihkannya!"

 **Blaaam...!**

Sakura cukup terkejut, Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

" _Jantungku hampir copot! Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura! Kau hanya terus membuatnya marah."_ Batin Sakura.

Gadis ini menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya, dia semakin membuat jarak dan benteng dari Sasuke, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Sakura terlihat terburu-buru berlari keluar rumah, mau bagaimana juga Sasuke tetap tidak akan menunggunya atau pergi bersama.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap cuek pada gadis itu.

"Kau meninggalkan bekalmu." Ucap Sakura, akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu saja bersikap dingin padanya, dia keluar begitu saja dan melupakan bekalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot melakukannya, aku bisa membeli makanan di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke, mengambil bekal itu dari tangan Sakura, dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini terus-terusan peduli padanya, dia sudah berusaha untuk menghindarinya, namun tidak ada kata menyerah dari gadis ini.

"Se-setidaknya, kita bisa pergi bersama, lagi pula sekolah ki-"

"-Awas!" Ucap Sasuke, segera menarik Sakura menjauh, gadis itu selamat tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, kini dia merintih kesakitan, sebuah motor yang ugal-ugalan di jalan menabraknya, Sasuke melihat motor itu, menolong Sakura dan malah sikunya terbentur keras di aspal.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, panik, dia pun bergegas berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sementara pengendara motor itu kabur begitu saja setelah menabrak. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" Ucap Sakura, dia bingung harus berbuat, Sasuke merintih dan memegang sikunya, Sakura memegang siku Sasuke, pemuda itu sontak kembali merintih.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, kita harus ke rumah sakit, cepat!" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah membantu Sasuke berdiri dan membopongnya ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Apa kau bodoh? Rumah sakit sangat jauh, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu tidak punya pikiran sama sekali.

"Ah, kau benar juga, maaf." Ucap Sakura dan berbalik arah, menuju rumah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu lagi alat penyangga tulangnya akan di lepas, walaupun kau masih belum boleh menggunakan tangan kananmu sejenak, syukurlah ini masih bisa di tangani." Ucap Itachi.

Setelah Sakura kembali membawa Sasuke ke rumah, Mikoto segera menghubungi rumah sakit, Sasuke di bawa dengan ambulans dan segera mendapat penanganan medis, kebetulan Itachi sedang bertugas, dia jadi bisa merawat adiknya.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, duduk tenang di atas ranjangnya dan menatap lengan kanannya yang di perban dan di sanggah. Tulang bagian sikunya sedikit mengalami retak akibat tumbukan keras, namun masih bisa di tangani dengan penanganan yang tepat.

Di depan kamar inap Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia menangis di hadapan Mikoto, beranggapan jika cedera di tangan kanan Sasuke akibat dirinya, seharusnya dia yang tertabrak dan bukan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, yang namanya kecelakaan mana mungkin kita bisa memprediksinya, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Mikoto, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, jika saja Sasuke tidak menolongku, akulah yang harus mendapat cedera itu." Ucap Sakura, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"Hey, jangan bersedih seperti itu, aku rasa kau sudah berusaha untuk menolong Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke setelah memeriksa keadaannya.

"Itachi-nii...~ hiks..~" Sakura semakin menangis.

"Jika kau bersedih terus seperti ini akan mempengaruhi kesembuhan Sasuke, sekarang masuk dan buatlah wajah tersenyum." Ucap Itachi, menepuk perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Benar kata Itachi, masuklah dan temani Sasuke, ibu ingin berbicara dengan Itachi dulu." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, menenangkan dirinya, Itachi pun mengajak Mikoto pergi ke ruangannya.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu itu menggeser perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke, menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke melihat gadis itu, dia seperti sudah menangis, tapi tidak ada rasa peduli padanya.

"Maaf." Sakura belum mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Cuek Sasuke.

"Ini semua salahku."

"Dasar bodoh, ini salah pengendara itu."

"Tapi seharusnya kau tidak menolongku."

"Kau ini tetap saja bodoh. Aku yang melihat pengendara itu dan tidak mungkin membiarkanmu di tabrak begitu saja, apa kau pikir aku ini tidak punya pikiran?"

Sakura berjalan perlahan ke arah sisi ranjang Sasuke, menatap lengan yang di perban putih, alat penyangga pun di pasang agar tulangnya tetap pada posisinya dan tidak bergeser.

"Aku akan merawatmu hingga sembuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, kau harus pulang, masih ada Itachi yang akan merawatku." Ucap Sasuke, merasa itu jauh lebih baik, Sakura begitu ceroboh dan tidak ingin ada masalah lagi yang datang saat dia yang merawatnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga semua ini salahku!" Tegas Sakura, dia tidak sengaja memegang lengan Sasuke yang sakit. pemuda itu teriak kesakitan dan meminta Sakura menjauh darinya. "Maaf-maaf!" Ucap Sakura dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Menjauh dariku!" Kesal Sasuke, dia tidak akan sembuh jika seperti ini.

"Tapi-"

"Menjauh!"

"Aku hanya membantumu, aku mohon, kali ini saja biar aku membantumu." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat menahan air matanya.

Menghela napas. Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus jaga jarak." Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu begitu keras kepala.

Sakura mulai mengambil jarak, mundur perlahan.

"Lagi." Perintah Sasuke.

Terus berjalan mundur hingga beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

"Cukup, tetap di sana dan jangan coba-coba mendekat." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai berbaring perlahan dan ingin istirahat.

Sakura terlihat murung, niat baiknya di tolak Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak ingin dia mendekat dalam jarak yang dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang telah berakhir, Sakura keluar kelas lebih cepat saat bel sudah berbunyi. Chocho dan Tenten hanya menatap sahabatnya itu, Sakura terburu-buru, hari ini dia akan menjaga Sasuke lagi, setiap harinya Sakura terus mendatangi rumah sakit, sampai-sampai para perawat berpikiran jika Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke dan terus bersamanya, dia jadi besar kepala sendiri mendengar ucapan para perawat itu.

Tiba di rumah, mengganti seragamnya, Mikoto menitipkan cemilan kesukaan Sasuke agar dia tidak bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit. Sakura terlihat senang, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan saat bersama Sasuke seharian.

"Sasuke, aku data- heee...! Kenapa kau ada di sini!" Protes Sakura. wajah senangnya berubah menjadi kesal, saat ini di sebelah ranjang Sasuke, ada Ino, gadis yang satu kelas dengan Sasuke, dia pun tengah menyuapi Sasuke dengan potongan apel.

"Ada apa? Memangnya kenapa jika aku datang ke sini? Kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku." Ucap Ino. Dia pun tidak senang, tiba-tiba saja gadis yang bodoh dan aneh itu datang ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ibu menitipkan cemilan kesukaanmu." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya dan terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Hn, nanti saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya, hanya Ino yang bisa berada di dekatnya dengan jarak begitu dekat, sedangkan dia harus kembali menjaga jarak, Sasuke akan marah jika dia membantahnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan catatan sekolah untukmu, teman-teman yang lain juga khawatir padamu." Ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Tolong sampaikan pada mereka jika aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa gadis itu harus ada di sini?" Bisik Ino pada Sasuke dan membuat Sakura melotot marah, gadis itu sungguh berani sekali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli padanya." Ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

Sakura mendengar ucapan mereka, sesak, tapi dia tetap menahan diri dan berusaha tenang, jika dia mengamuk dan menghajar Ino, bisa saja Sasuke mendapat getahnya dan lagi-lagi dia akan mendapat masalah dan jarak yang semakin jauh antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi." Ucap Ino. Gadis itu berjalan keluar, berhenti sejenak, tatapan meremehkan yang di perlihatkannya pada Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Ino berharap Sasuke segera mengatakan suka padanya dan mereka akan jadian, dengan begitu gadis berambut _softpink_ ini tidak akan berani mengganggu Sasuke lagi.

"Aku masih mengawasimu, jika saja kau berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Ino. Sekedar mengancam.

"Coba saja! Aku tidak takut padamu!" Tantang Sakura, dia cukup kuat untuk melawan Ino.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Ino dan segera keluar.

Hening, suasana kamar Sasuke menjadi tenang.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, setiap harinya Sakura terus mendatangi rumah sakit.

"Aku akan menjagamu, bukannya sudah ku katakan." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar dan tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Tenang saja, Aku masih bisa belajar."

Sasuke terdiam, memandang keluar jendela, gadis yang sangat-sangat keras kepala.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Tanya Sakura, dia masih khawatir, sudah terhitung seminggu dan peyangganya belum di lepas.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya menunggu waktu saja tulangnya kembali normal, sementara waktu peyangganya masih akan tetap di pasang."

"Aku harap kau segera sembuh." Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat wajah sedih gadis itu.

"Berikan apa yang ibu titipkan padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu, aku akan memanggil perawat agar bisa memberikannya padamu."

"Tidak usah. Kau saja yang membawanya."

"Tapi, itu akan melanggar perintahmu, aku harus tetap menjaga jarak."

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh dan mau saja mendengar ucapanku."

"Aku menghargai setiap ucapanmu, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membangkang atau keras kepala lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kau tetap keras kepala dengan datang ke rumah sakit."

"Hehehehe, maaf, kalau itu aku tidak bisa, aku ingin terus mengawasi dan menjagamu agar baik-baik saja."

"Terserahlah, bawakan cepat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan begitu dekat, memberikan kue kesukaannya yang di buatkan ibunya, Sakura mulai duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, aku sudah makan, tenanglah kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak khawatir, aku hanya bertanya, kau itu bodoh, mungkin saja kau tidak makan saat ke rumah sakit."

"Ibu Mikoto selalu menyuruhku makan sebelum berangkat."

"Uhm, baiklah."

"Sasuke, waktunya pemeriksaan." Ucap Itachi. "Wah, Sakura sudah datang yaa." Tambahnya saat melihat Sakura.

"Selamat siang Itachi-nii." Sapa ramah Sakura.

"Selamat siang, terima kasih yaa sudah repot-repot menjaga Sasuke, apa dia menyulitkanmu?"

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah membuatku sulit, aku tulus menjaganya."

"Kami sangat tertolong, ibu jadi bisa istirahat dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Sakura sudah menjaganya dengan baik."

"Cepat periksa tanganku dan jangan bicara saja." Potong Sasuke, kakaknya tidak hentinya berbicara pada Sakura.

"Baik-baik, santai saja, aku akan memeriksamu." Ucap Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir sebulan berlalu, Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan bisa kembali bersekolah, tapi dia masih tetap harus memakai _arm sling_ untuk kesembuhan total, berjalan menuju sekolah dan sesekali memperhatikan tingkah aneh Sakura, gadis itu tengah menjadi _bodyguard_ bagi Sasuke, menjaga setiap sudut area yang mungkin saja ada yang tidak sengaja menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terus mengendap-ngendap dan memperhatikan sekitar saat berjalan. "Aku sedang mengawalmu ke sekolah." Ucap Sakura, dia pun begitu antusias.

"Bodoh, hentikan itu, kau sungguh memalukan."

"Apa? Tidak-tidak, aku harus mengawalmu hingga ke sekolah." Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke lelah untuk menegurnya, membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apapun yang di inginkannya. Tiba di sekolah, Sakura baru akan meninggalkan Sasuke setelah dia berada di depan pintu kelasnya, dari jauh Ino melihat gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat kesal, Sakura terus-terusan berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Byuuuurr..!**

"Apa kau ini bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak punya pikiran, apa kau lupa jika siapa yang membuat tangan kanan Sasuke terluka! Dasar ceroboh! menjauh dari Sasuke." Gertak Ino. Dia bersama teman-temannya menyiram dua ember air ke arah Sakura, mereka ingin Sakura berhenti membuat Sasuke susah.

"Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu!" Protes Sakura, dia sangat marah saat ini.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mencari masalah denganku, apa kau tahu Sasuke jadi terus sial jika berada di dekatmu, gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir!" Ucap Ino dan mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh. "Sasuke akan tetap aman jika kau tidak bersamanya, sial, aku jadi ingin menghajarmu, tapi aku takut jika tanganku akan kotor oleh orang bodoh sepertimu." Lanjut Ino, memandang rendah pada Sakura dan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Sakura segera berdiri, seluruh baju dan roknya basah, jika bertemu Ino lagi dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis sok itu, dia akan di marahi Guy-sensei jika masuk dalam keadaan basah, bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk murid perempuan, Sakura bisa menggunakan baju olahraga sementara waktu.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti, di depannya Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnya, mereka berpapasan, Sakura tidak menyapa Sasuke seperti biasanya, dengan wajah ceria dan suara cemprengnya, menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Sasuke memperhatikannya, gadis itu sangat aneh dan juga seluruh seragamnya basah.

" _Apa dia melompat ke kolam sekolah?"_ Pikir Sasuke, membuyarkan hal yang tidak perlu di pikirkannya, lagi pula dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Sakura lakukan.

"Hahahahah, kau lihat wajahnya, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap salah satu murid kelas A, mereka heboh membicarakan Sakura yang sudah di kerjain mereka.

"Jika dia terus berpikir bisa mendekati Sasuke, kita harus membalasnya lebih dari ini." Ucap Ino.

Pintu kelas terbuka, mereka pun terdiam. Sasuke terus berjalan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Ino, pikirannya tidak sesuai dengan tingkah bodoh Sakura, dia di siram oleh teman-teman Ino

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak melakukan apapun." Gugup Ino, suara mereka cukup keras tadi.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sakura."

"Apa! Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak membelanya, setidaknya dia lebih baik tidak melawanmu. Aku pikir kau punya pikiran akan hal ini, atau jangan-jangan orang bodoh di sini sebenarnya adalah kau." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun menatap dingin pada Ino.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Aku sudah membelamu, aku hanya ingin gadis itu sadar akan posisinya, dia hanya membuatmu susah, lihatlah, kau kesulitan sekarang." Ucap Ino dan menunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke. teman-teman Ino pun terdiam, tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika ini salah pengendaranya dan bukan salah Sakura, aku harap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi, kau lebih rendah dari kelas yang berisikan orang-orang bodoh itu." Ucap Sasuke dan segera keluar dari kelasnya, dia tidak suka akan tingkah Ino yang membalas Sakura, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang harus di salahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelas F**

"Ada apa dengan seragammu?" Tanya Chocho pada Sakura, gadis itu memakai seragam olahraga.

"Seragamku kotor, aku tidak menyadarinya, jadi dari pada membuatku malu aku memakai seragam olahraga." Bohong Sakura.

"Kenapa rambutmu basah? Apa kau keramas juga?" Ucap Tenten, merasa ada yang di sembunyikan Sakura.

"Oh ini, iya, tadi saat mencuci muka, aku pun membasahi rambutku." Bohong Sakura, lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Naruto dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli akan ucapanmu, kembali ke kursimu." Ucap Sakura, mendorong Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat dia duduk.

Sakura harus berbohong agar teman-temannya tidak ikut terlibat, ini adalah masalahnya dan Sakura tidak ingin mereka pun menjadi sasaran Ino dan teman-temannya, cukup dia saja yang bermasalah.

Bunyi bel jam pelajaran berakhir, Sakura mulai berjalan keluar bersama teman-temannya, mereka sibuk berbicara hingga ke loker.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, mereka bertemu di tempat loker.

"Ah, Sakura sepertinya kami tidak jadi mengajakmu, lain kali saja." Ucap Tenten.

"Oh iya, kami melupakan sesuatu di kelas, kau pulang saja duluan, ayo Tenten." Ucap Chocho.

Keduanya memahami situasi ini, Sasuke seperti sedang menunggu, dia bahkan menunggu di deretan loker yang bukan miliknya, tapi milik Sakura.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, otaknya masih lamban mencerna.

"Sudahlah, kami akan pulang dari belakang, cepat sana, semoga berhasil." Bisik Tenten.

"Kau harus berusaha Sakura." Bisik Chocho.

Mereka bergegas kabur dari loker dan berpura-pura lupa barang di dalam kelas.

"Sakura, ayo pulang bersa-aahhkk! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Protes Naruto, baru saja dia ingin mengajak Sakura pulang bersama, Tenten dan Chocho yang melewatinya segera menarik lengan Naruto, menariknya menjauh dari loker, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengganggu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke.

" _Ada dengan mereka?"_ Batin Sakura, dia masih bingung.

"Selain kau, teman-temanmu juga aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan mengejek mereka, meskipun begitu, mereka setia kawan." Protes Sakura.

"Oh, cepatlah, kau sangat lama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?"

"Apa kau tetap saja berdiri di situ? Apa kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura dan segera mengganti sepatunya. "Kau juga akan pulang?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Sangat susah berbicara dengan orang bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh! La-lagi pula ini tidak mungkin 'kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajakku pulang bersama, aku yakin aku sangat mengganggu bagimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bicara dan cepatlah, apa kau hanya mengawalku saat pergi saja? Bagaimana dengan pulang? Jika ingin membantuku tidak boleh setengah-setengah." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Deg. Deg.**

Hal yang benar-benar mustahil untuk Sakura, Sasuke mau pulang bersamanya dan ingin di awasi olehnya, gadis ini terlihat sangat senang, Sasuke akhirnya sedikit menerima kebaikannya.

"Baik kapten! Aku akan mengawalmu pulang dengan selamat, percayakan hal ini padaku." Ucap semangat Sakura, dia mulai berjalan ke depan dan mengawasi setiap sudut area.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura dan menahan tawanya, gadis itu sangat percaya diri terhadap apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, aku mohon!" Ucap Sakura, dia meminta pada Sasuke untuk mengajarinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja remedial? Seharusnya kau menyimpan baik-baik apa yang sudah kau pelajari itu dengan otakmu, gunakan otakmu dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya.

"Heheheh, sepertinya aku memang terlahir untuk terus remedial." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak malu menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Bo-doh."

"Sekarang aku sangat berharap padamu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia memasang wajah penuh harapnya.

"Cih, lain kali kau harus belajar sebelum ulangan mendatang, kau bisa bertanya padaku sebelum itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Itu akan jauh lebih baik dari pada kau belajar keras untuk remedial."

"Sasuke, kau sungguh orang yang baik hati." Ucap Sakura dan mengacungi jempolnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, sekarang mulailah belajar."

"Baik!" Tegas Sakura dan menaikkan tangannya untuk hormat di hadapan Sasuke.

" _Kapan energinya itu habis? Gadis yang terlalu bersemangat."_ Pikir Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke sudah sembuh dan tidak perlu lagi menggunakan _arm sling_. Setiap malamnya dia akan mengajari Sakura, tak lupa dengan ucapan marahnya, Sakura benar-benar bodoh seperti biasanya dan menuntut Sasuke untuk lebih keras mengajarnya.

"Jika kau tidur, aku akan menyuruhmu menghapal rumus-rumus itu." ancam Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu sudah tertidur, dia tidak peduli lagi akan ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda ini melirik jam dinding di kamar Sakura dan sudah tepat jam 2 pagi.

"Bangun." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha menyuruh Sakura bangun dan sadar, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak terusik.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Aku akan makan semuanya ibu, jadi tenang saja, makanan ibu Mikoto memang paling enak." Ucap Sakura. gadis itu mengigau di sela tidurnya.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis yang unik sekaligus aneh, hingga sekarang dia kesulitan membuat Sakura menjauh darinya, semakin ingin menjauh, semakin gadis itu terus berada di dekatnya, Sakura pun tidak peduli akan dirinya yang bertingkah konyol di hadapan Sasuke. Sebuah senyum di wajah pemuda ini, menyadari jika Sakura berusaha melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya walaupun semua akhirnya akan gagal.

"Aku mengubah cara pandangku padamu, kau gadis yang baik, terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style, gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri dan terusik dalam keadaan di angkat. Sasuke menidurkannya di ranjang, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sakura, hari ini kegiatan belajar mereka terhenti sejenak, Sasuke pun sudah lelah, berharap gadis itu tidak lupa dengan apa yang sudah di ajarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap senang ke arah lembaran hasil ulangannya, hasil ajaran Sasuke membuatnya kembali berhasil. Gadis itu tidak sabaran ingin menunjukkannya pada Sasuke, namun di tengah kebahagiannya itu, langkahnya terhenti, bersembunyi dan mengintip ke arah dimana Sasuke dan Ino sedang berbicara.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku begitu menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak kita di sekolah dasar yang sama, sekarang kita terus bersama hingga di sekolah ini, apa sekarang kau tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu?" Ucap Ino.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, tatapannya pun tengah malas menatap Ino. "Cukup Ino, aku tidak ingin berbicara hal ini padamu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dan lengannya segera di tahan Ino, gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa karena ada gadis lain? Atau jangan-jangan gadis yang kau bela saat itu?" Ino menuntut akan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, lagi pula aku tidak menyukainya, aku sudah menolaknya, apa kau puas?"

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Terserah, aku ingin kembali ke kelas dan jangan coba-coba menahanku lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan Ino, dia sedang lelah dan Ino membicarakan masalah perasaannya, apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, dia tidak begitu peduli akan perasaan siapapun.

Sakura mengurunkan niatnya untuk bertemu Sasuke, bukan saat yang tepat. Kembali melihat ke arah Ino, gadis itu menangis dan berwajah kesal, dia merasakan firasat buruk jika sudah seperti ini, bergegas kembali ke kelasnya, dia bisa memperlihatkan hasil ulangannya pada Sasuke saat di rumah.

Berjalan gontai kembali ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Rumah dalam keadaan sepi, Sasuke sudah tiba di rumah, dia hanya menemukan catatan jika ayah dan ibunya pergi selama 3 hari untuk perjalanan bisnis, Itachi sedang di rumah sakit, sedangkan Sakura? Sasuke tidak tahu gadis itu berada di mana, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah namun gadis itu tidak juga pulang, beranggapan jika Sakura mungkin mendatangi restoran ayahnya, berbaring di sofa dan menonton tv, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang." Itu adalah suara Sakura.

Sasuke segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan terihat bersantai.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ucap Sasuke dengan sengaja berwajah datar dan bersuara cuek.

"Ah, maaf, aku tadi ke sesuatu tempat sebelum pulang."

"Oh."

"Uhm...dimana ibu? Biasanya dia sudah sibuk jam segini."

"Ibu dan ayah keluar kota."

"Heee...! Ja-jadi sekarang hanya kita berdua?" Ucap panik Sakura, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam rumah.

"Apa maksudmu? Itachi akan pulang sebentar, apa kau melupakan kakakku?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

"Aku lupa, oh iya." Sakura menaruh sebuah kotak kue di atas meja. "Ini untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Apa ini?" Ucap Sasuke dan masih menatap kotak putih itu.

"Ini kue, tapi tenang saja, bukan aku yang membuatnya, ini dari toko." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sasuke sakit perut lagi jika mencicipi kue buatannya, Sakura merasa dia sungguh payah dalam hal membuat kue apalagi masak.

"Hn, terima kasih."

"Selain itu-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke, pemuda itu masih menatapnya, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf jika aku hanya menjadi pengganggu antara kalian, kau dan Ino sungguh pasangan yang sangat-sangat-sangat serasi, apa kau tahu, hampir seluruh sekolah menjodohkan kalian, menurut mereka kalian seperti di takdirkan untuk bersama." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu mulai duduk di samping dekat meja, sengaja memasang wajah cerianya di hadapan Sasuke. "Jadi, aku mohon berbaikanlah dengan Ino, dia gadis yang sangat sempurna, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa padanya, lagi pula kau juga pemuda yang tamp-."

 **Tuuk!**

Ucapan Sakura terputus, jidatnya di ketuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bodoh. Apa hal ini saja yang kau dengar selama di sekolah? Pantas saja kau tidak pernah berhasil untuk ujian, sekarang jangan pernah mendengar hal itu lagi dan fokus pada pelajaranmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu menggosok jidatnya, menatap kesal pada Sasuke. "Aku hanya berbicara jujur. Kenapa kau begitu egois, sungguh baik Ino mau bersamamu, ada banyak murid laki-laki yang di tolaknya." Ceplos Sakura.

"Hn? Apa kau melihat kami?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Me-melihat apa? A-aku tidak melihat apapun." Ucap Sakura, bergegas kabur, lengannnya segera di tahan dan membuat gadis itu kembali ke dekat Sasuke.

"Apa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Ti-tidak, sungguh, aku tidak mendengar kalian bertengkar dan Ino menyatakan perasaan, hmpp!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia memang bodoh dan sangat ceroboh, sekarang Sasuke tahu jika dia sedang mengintip dan menguping mereka. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, saat itu aku ingin memperlihatkan hasil ujianku yang lulus padamu, tapi kau sedang bersama Ino, maaf!" Ucap Sakura, dia berlutut dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, mundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terus menatap Sakura, memasang wajah datar dan menopang dagunya, dia sedang malas untuk membahas Ino, lagi pula saat mendengar ucapan Sakura, saat itu Sasuke berharap Sakura datang dan membawanya pergi agar tidak perlu di tahan Ino.

"Ganti pakaianmu, apa kau akan terus menggunakan seragam?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Wajah Sakura menjadi ceria, dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai dua, walaupun hatinya sedang sesak setelah melihat Ino dan Sasuke, dia senang Sasuke memaafkan dari tindakan cerobohnya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, ibu menyuruhku berbelanja, aku malas jika harus pergi sendirian." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu terdengar.

"Apaaa...! kita pergi berbelanja berduaaa!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke sampai harus menutup kupingnya.

"Kau ini perempuan tapi suaramu begitu keras, berbicara lebih lembut!" Protes Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, baik! Aku akan segera ganti baju." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah menghilang dan berada di kamarnya.

Aneh, sebuah senyum di wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu menyimpan kue pemberian Sakura di dalam kulkas dan ikut bersiap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supermarket.**

"Baca baik-baik dan jangan sampai salah beli, ibu sudah mencatat semuanya di dalam kertas itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang saja! serahkan padaku!" Semangat Sakura.

Pemuda itu melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura, selalu saja bersemangat dan penuh wajah ceria, mendorong trolinya dan Sakura mulai berjalan berkeliling. Gadis itu membaca setiap barang yang di minta Mikoto.

"Banyak juga barang yang ingin di beli ibu Mikoto." Gumam Sakura, sesekali menatap rak dan sesekali menatap catatannya.

"Sakura?" Sapa seseorang.

Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya terlihat malas.

"Inikah yang di namakan takdiiir!" Heboh Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat malas untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Ini supermarket umum, siapa saja bisa di sini." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang belanja? Aku tidak keberatan jika menemanimu. Heheheh." Ucap Naruto dan tak lupa senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

"Aku tidak butuh." Tolak Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau belanja cukup banyak, aku sedang tidak sibuk bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Sudah aku katakan padamu jika aku tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku tidak sendirian ke sini."

"Eh? Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Hey, bodoh, aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari barang bukan sibuk berbicara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Jadi kau pergi dengannya? Pemuda yang sudah kasar padamu!" Kesal Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Pertama aku tidak kasar pada Sakura dan kau berhenti berbicara dengannya, Sakura sedang sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, dia juga tidak senang bertemu dengan pemuda berisik berambut kuning itu.

"Sekarang pergilah, aku mohon padamu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin Naruto ribut lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar wajah menyebalkannya itu." Ucap Naruto, dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera saja di dorong oleh Sakura.

"Pergi, tolong jangan ganggu Sasuke, dia tidak pernah kasar padaku, kau hanya salah paham." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau melindungi pemuda yang membuatmu menangis? Kau sudah di butakan olehnya, sadarlah Sakuraaa...!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat bosan melihat mereka, jika terus seperti ini tugas mereka tidak akan selesai, menarik lengan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto, menghalangi pemuda itu, dan kini Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Dia sedang sibuk, jika kau ingin berbicara dengannya lagi di sekolah saja."

"Apa katamu? Kau cari masalah denganku?"

"Aku tidak cari masalah, makanya sekali-kali kau gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir dari pada menggunakan ototmu yang tidak berguna. Sakura kita pergi dan cepat selesaikan belanjaannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dan membawa Sakura pergi, mereka harus melanjutkan mencari yang barang belum di temukan.

Sementara itu, wajah Sakura sangat merona, untuk pertama kalinya, seumur hidupnya, pemuda yang disukainya, melindunginya. Naruto terus menatap kesal ke arah mereka pergi, dia sangat tidak suka cara Sasuke mendekati Sakura, beranggapan jika Sasuke hanya mempermainkan perasaan Sakura.

Beberapa jam berlalu, kegiatan belanja mereka selesai, mereka jadi banyak membawa barang, Mikoto menitipkan barang-barang yang telah habis, seharusnya hari ini jadwal belanja, namun Fugaku mengajak Mikoto segera berkemas untuk keluar kota.

Sakura merebah dirinya setelah tiba di rumah, cukup pegal membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Sasuke tengah mengatur semua belanjaan, tidak ingin Sakura merusak segalanya, gadis itu sangat ceroboh, Sasuke memintanya untuk istirahat saja. Menghela napas, pekerjaannya sudah beres, membuka kulkas dan kue yang disimpannya tidak, jelas-jelas kue itu di simpannya dalam kulkas sebelum pergi. Berjalan ke arah kamarnya, Itachi mungkin sudah pulang dan benar saja, pemuda itu sibuk membaca buku kedokterannya sambil menyuapi sesendok kue yang Sakura berikan tadi.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa kau memakan kuenya?" Tanya Sasuke, dia menghiraukan ucapan Itachi.

"Kue ini? Aku menemukannya di kulkas, kelihatan enak jadi ku makan saja. Apa ini milikmu?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak makan kue itu!" Kesal Sasuke, dia ingin memakan kue pemberian Sakura dan sekarang kue itu tinggal sesendok lagi, Itachi memakannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan kue?" Tanya Itachi, bingung.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, ah sial." Kesal Sasuke, dia mulai berbaring, hari ini cukup lelah, dia tidak punya tenaga lagi meladeni Itachi.

"Kau marah hanya karena kue ini? Aku akan menggantikannya yang sama persis."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh."

"Hee? Kenapa? Atau kue ini hadiah dari seorang gadis? Tidak biasanya kau menerima hadiah dari gadis mana pun."

"Berisik, jangan menggangguku."

"Aku mendapat telpon dari ayah dan ibu, mereka sedang di luar kota selama tiga hari."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa kau tahu, selama itu aku ada tugas malam."

Sasuke segera bangun dan menatap Itachi, terkejut akan jadwal tugas Itachi di rumah sakit.

"Jadi, tolong jaga Sakura yaa, kalian hanya berdua di rumah, ingat kalian masih belum sah." Ucap Itachi dan terkekeh.

 **Buuk..!**

Sasuke melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Itachi. Dia kembali di buat kesal.

"Kenapa marah seperti itu? Sebagai kakak yang baik aku hanya menyampaikan nasehat padamu"

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia ingin istirahat. Itachi hanya mengganggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari tanpa adanya Mikoto, Itachi hanya pandai membuat telur goreng dan selebihnya roti bakar, sarapan sederhana, Sakura sudah berjanji tidak akan di dapur, dia juga mendapat peringatan dari Sasuke untuk tidak memasak apapun, mereka yang ada di rumah mungkin akan masuk rumah sakit akibat ulahnya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

Berikutnya, Sakura sampai tidak bisa fokus apapun setelah mendengar pesan Itachi sebelum dia berangkat sekolah, malam ini di rumah hanya ada dia dan Sasuke, Itachi tugas malam di rumah sakit dan mungkin akan pulang pagi harinya.

Hingga sekolah berakhir, pikirannya masih teringat ucapan Itachi, membaringkan kepalanya di meja restoran milik ayahnya.

"Jangan tidur di situ, jika kau ngantuk pulang dan tidur." Tegur Kizashi, Sakura seakan merusak pemandangan pelanggan yang ingin makan.

"Aku tidak ngantuk, aku ingin makan, ayah tolong siapkan aku ramen dan bungkuskan juga satu mangkuk."

"Untuk Sasuke?"

"Begitulah, paman dan bibi sedang keluar kota jadi rumah terasa begitu sepi."

"Baik-baiklah di sana dan jaga rumah mereka dengan baik, kau tahu 'kan, akhir-akhir ini banyak pencuri."

"Apa? Kalau begitu bungkus semuanya saja, aku akan segera pulang dan menjaga rumah bibi Mikoto." Tegas Sakura.

Kizashi mengikuti ucapan anaknya dan membiarkannya pergi, menjaga rumah teman baiknya itu lebih penting. Mereka sudah baik membiarkan Sakura tinggal hingga rumahnya selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 7 malam.

Sakura sudah mengecek setiap jendela dan pintu balkon, semuanya sudah di tutup dan di kunci rapat, Sakura berjaga-jaga di ruang tv, sengaja mengeraskan suara tv agar pencuri pikir rumah itu tetap ramai, gadis ini terlalu berpikir kritis akan hal apapun, dia harus tetap waspada, sesekali ada bunyi aneh Sakura memperhatikan sekitar.

Menguap beberapa kali, Sakura lelah dan memilih berbaring di sofa, dia harus terjaga 24 jam demi rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Membuka matanya segera, dia ketiduran, melirik sekitar, masih merasa aman, terdiam sejenak dia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam dapur, mematikan lampu dan mengendap-ngendap, Sakura tak lupa membawa sebuah pemukul _baseball_ yang di pinjamnya dari ayahnya. Terkejut, Sakura melihat sosok bayangan.

"Pencuriii!" Teriak Sakura, mengayungkan pemukul _baseball_ itu dan mengenai seseorang.

"Sakura, Ini aku!" Teriak seseorang.

Gadis itu berhenti dan menyalakan saklar lampu, dia sudah memukul Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau memukulku dengan keras!" Marah Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, aku pikir kau pencuri."

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, apa kau lupa jika aku belum pulang? Kau mengunci pintu depan, untung saja pintu belakang tidak terkunci."

"Apa? Aku lupa kunci pintu belakang!" Panik Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya sedang waspada, katanya ada pencuri yang sedang berkeliaran."

"Seharusnya kau memastikannya dulu, dasar bodoh."

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dan terus menunduk.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang sudah memukulnya, untung saja dia bisa sedikit menahan pukulan itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan ramen untukmu, tapi mungkin sudah agak dingin."

"Panaskan saja, aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelahnya, kembali ke ruang makan. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan termenung menatap pemuda itu, dia sedang makan dengan santai.

"Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?" Sasuke risih akan di tatap saat sedang makan.

"Aku senang melihatmu makan, andai saja aku bisa masak, aku tidak perlu membawa makanan dari restoran ayahku."

"Makanya belajarlah untuk masak, kau sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa, gadis macam apa kau ini?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memukul orang."

Sasuke menahan tawanya. "Sepertinya hanya itu kehebatanmu."

"Aku akan berusaha lagi." Murung Sakura, dia ingin bisa berguna bagi Sasuke, tapi hasilnya selalu saja gagal.

"Tidurlah, aku yang akan mencuci piring ini."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan membersihkannya, Sasuke istirahat saja."

"Dasar keras kepala."

Tawa garing dari Sakura, setidaknya dia bisa membantu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan gontai, pelajaran hari ini membuatnya sakit kepala, matematika, fisika dan kimia, dia bingung akan semua rumus yang di jelaskan Guy-sensei, dia ingin tidur saat pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura, mengingat jika Itachi akan ada di rumah saat pagi dan siang harinya, gadis ini terlihat menghela napas, dia akan tidur berdua-masing-masing di kamar mereka lagi, Itachi masih akan ada tugas malam.

Saat naik tangga langkah gadis ini terhenti dan dia terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Itachi-nii...!" Teriak Sakura, dia menemukan Itachi terbaring di tangga dan tidak juga sadarkan diri.

Panik dan kebingungan, Sasuke belum juga pulang, pemuda itu kadang akan perpustakaan, segera menghubungi ambulans, Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat orang yang pingsan, wajahnya terlihat sedih, menunggu ambulans yang katanya akan segera datang, sesekali Sakura akan mengecek kondisi Itachi, dia masih bernapas dan hanya ada benturan pada jidatnya, mungkin saja akibat terjatuh, tapi di panggil sekeras apapun Itachi seperti tidak mendengar, Sakura hanya pasrah dan menunggu.

Hampir 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya ambulans datang dengan seorang dokter, dokter itu kebetulan mengenal Itachi yang sama bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kapan dia seperti ini?" Tanya dokter itu pada Sakura, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat tiba di rumah aku sudah menemui Itachi-nii dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan terjatuh dari tangga." Ucap dokter itu.

"Apa Itachi-nii tidak apa-apa?"

"Kita harus mengecek terlebih dahulu di rumah sakit."

Sakura hanya menggangguk.

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Itachi telah di periksa dan baru saja mendapat kabar buruk akan kondisinya, dia mengalami kanker pada otaknya, walaupun masih kecil harus segera di tangani, Itachi mengalami sakit kepala dan membuatnya terjatuh dari tangga hingga pingsan. Sakura menghubungi Sasuke untuk segera ke rumah sakit, Pemuda itu sangat terkejut mendengar kabar dari Sakura, bergegas ke rumah sakit, dia tidak menyangka akan sakit yang di derita kakaknya. Kedua orang tua Sasuke pun sudah di hubungi, mereka baru akan kembali tiba ke Konoha besok paginya, Sasuke menjadi wali untuk Itachi.

Selama 1 jam mereka terus menunggu di ruang tunggu depan pintu operasi, Itachi masih di operasi, Sakura terlihat sedih, selama ini dia mengangggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya. Sasuke yang ikut menunggu memperhatikan gadis itu, tangannya terus menyatuh seakan berdoa akan keselamatan Itachi. Sasuke juga berharap kakaknya akan selamat.

Operasi selesai setelah 2 jam, Itachi mulai di pindahkan ke ruangan inapnya sambil menunggu kesadarannya setelah operasi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku akan menjaga Itachi-nii, kau pulang saja, aku rasa akan lebih berbahaya jika aku yang menjaga rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok paginya." Ucap Sasuke, memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura ada benarnya, tapi Sasuke memikirkan akan lebih bahaya jika dia sendirian di rumah dan seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Itachi membuka matanya perlahan, bekas operasinya mulai sedikit terasa di kepalanya, melirik sekitar dan melihat Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Itachi, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, Sakura terkesan seperti adik perempuan baginya, dia bahkan menunggunya hingga sadar, ingin membangunkan Sakura untuk memanggil perawat, namun suara pintu kamarnya terdengar terbuka, Itachi menutup menatanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Sasuke berjalan masuk, melihat kakaknya yang masih tertidur dan Sakura juga ikut tertidur dalam posisi yang akan membuat tubuhnya pegal. Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, gadis yang keras kepala dan penuh semangat, kali ini dia benar-benar berterima kasih banyak pada Sakura yang sudah menyelamatkan kakaknya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi jika saja Sasuke yang akan pulang terlambat, mungkin kakaknya itu akan semakin kritis, Sasuke merasa menyesal jika selama ini dia lebih mementing dirinya sendiri, namun ada orang lain yang kini peduli pada setiap orang di rumahnya walaupun dia orang lain yang bukan dari keluarga.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, sekedar membangunkan Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak juga bangun, dia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Itachi mencoba mengintip dan sesuatu membuatnya sangat tidak percaya, dia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga sebuah kecupan pada bibir Sakura, hal yang tidak mungkin Sasuke lakukan pada gadis mana pun, wajah Itachi jadi merona sendiri, segera menutupnya lagi dan bernapas perlahan, hal ini cukup memalukan baginya, dia melihat adiknya sendiri melakukan hal itu.

"Hey bodoh, bangun." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini sedikit kasar.

"Ah, Sasuke! Maaf, aku hanya tertidur dan tidak menjaga Itachi-nii dengan baik." Panik Sakura, dia segera bangun dan berdiri.

"Hanya di panggil bodoh kau baru akan bangun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Sudah, pulang sana, bersihkan dirimu dan pergilah ke sekolah, tolong sampaikan pada Kakashi-sensei, aku ijin ke sekolah hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, Baiklah, tapi kabari aku saat Itachi-nii sudah sadar."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan mengangguk.

Sakura bergegas keluar.

"Hey, jangan lupa kunci rumah." Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu hampir pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa kunci rumah.

"Oh iya, heheh, maaf." Gadis itu kembali dan mengambil kunci.

Pintu kamar Itachi tertutup, gadis itu sudah pulang, Itachi membuka matanya dan segera menatap aneh pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa cara sadarmu begitu aneh." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat kakaknya sadar.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya jika kau akan menyukai Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke, wajah tenang yang begitu tenang.

"Oh-hoo..~ bahkan padaku kau tidak berkata jujur."

"Apa ini bukan karena operasi di kepalamu? Apa mereka tidak melakukan hal aneh pada otakmu? Aku harus memanggil dokter, kau harus di periksa sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan memencet tombol panggilan dokter pada atas ranjang Itachi.

Itachi menatap malas pada adiknya itu, dia memang seperti kutub utara yang begitu dingin pada apapun, tapi jika bersama Sakura, Itachi setuju saja, Itachi juga tidak keberatan jika adik iparnya itu adalah Sakura, walaupun gadis itu begitu ceroboh, memikirkan akan Sasuke yang kerepotan dengan Sakura, hal itu akan menjadi tontonan yang lucu bagi Itachi.

Sasuke semakin bingung, Itachi terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tidak beberapa lama dokter datang dan mengecek kondisi Itachi, pemuda ini juga merasa tidak enak, seorang dokter yang menjadi dokter pembimbing Itachi yang tengah memeriksanya, sementara waktu Itachi akan ijin selama masa pemulihan, beberapa teman Itachi yang sama-sama mengambil bagian spesialis di rumah sakit Konoha segera menjenguk pemuda berbakat itu. Mikoto dan Fugaku tiba di Konoha saat siang hari, Mikoto begitu panik mendengar kabar Itachi, wanita ini bersyukur jika operasi anaknya selamat dan dia baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu.

Sakura memandang malas pada papan tulis, dia ingin menjenguk Itachi yang sudah sadar, tapi saat ini dia harus ke sekolah dan juga menyampaikan surat ijin pada Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas Sasuke.

"Sakura." Bisik Tenten pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu, ada seorang murid dari kelas lain mengatakan jika dia melihat kau masuk ke rumah Sasuke, apa benar?"

"Mungkin dia hanya salah lihat." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin ada mengetahui jika sekarang Sakura masih numpang sementara waktu di rumah Sasuke.

"Dia tidak salah lihat, katanya dia jelas-jelas melihatmu masuk ke rumah Sasuke dengan santainya. Aku yakin sekarang dia sudah menyebarkan kabar ini pada anak-anak lain, untuk sementara waktu aku harap kau berhati-hati." Ucap Tenten.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku, lagi pula itu kabar bohong." Sakura hanya berusaha tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Mau berusaha setenang apapun.

"Sialan! Kalian mau kami hajar!" Teriak Tenten dan Chocho, mereka mengajar murid-murid yang sudah menyiram Sakura dengan air yang cukup tercium bau busuk dan juga melemparkan gadis itu dengan tepung, alhasil seragam Sakura kotor dan berwarna putih.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Haruno Sakura." Ucap Ino, menatap ke arah Sakura yang hanya mematung, teman-temannya sudah pergi, mereka ingin membalas perlakuan murid-murid yang menyiram Sakura.

"Hahahahahha, apa kau sudah puas Ino?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak peduli akan perlakuan aneh murid-murid tadi.

Ino terlihat kesal, Sakura begitu santai menghadapinya.

"Siram dia lagi." Perintah Ino pada beberapa murid yang bersamanya membawa ember berisi air kotor.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian mau saja di perintah Ino?" Ucap Sakura, mereka berhenti dan saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kalian mendengar ucapan gadis bodoh ini? Bukannya kita melakukannya demi melindungi Sasuke." Hasut Ino.

"Apa kau bercanda? Jangan percaya, Ino tidak peduli pada kalian dan hanya peduli pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menjadi geram, gadis itu terlalu banyak bicara, segera mengambil ember dan akan menyiram Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura dan menunjuk ke belakang. Spotan saja semuanya berbalik.

"Kau berbohong!" Kesal Ino, melihat ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sakura hanya berbohong, dia berjalan lebih cepat dan menarik ember yang berada di tangan Ino, keduanya saling menarik, Sakura melepaskan tarikannya, Ino terjatuh dan tersiram sendiri, Sakura bergegas kabur setelah membalasnya, tidak peduli mendengar teriakan kesal Ino.

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan, aku ingin segera selesai sekolah dan berharap tidak bertemu mereka lagi." Ucap Sakura, mengendus seragamnya dan sangat bau.

"Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan, terkejut, Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke? A-aku pikir kau masih di rumah sakit? Ka-kau mau kemana?" Ucap Sakura, panik, dia bertemu Sasuke dalam keadaan yang kacau dan bau.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya jatuh?"

"Jatuh?"

"I-iya, hehehehe," Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing, dia tidak perlu melapor atau merengek pada Sasuke jika dia habis mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman kelas Sasuke.

"Apa Ino yang melakukannya lagi?"

"Ino? Tidak, dia tidak ada hubungannya, sudah yaa, aku juga harus pulang, dah, sampai ketemu di rumah." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas kabur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Marah Mikoto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Mikoto saat pulang, pikirnya wanita itu akan tetap berada di rumah sakit menjaga Itachi.

"Mereka sangat kejam, lain kali ibu harus menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjagamu selama di sekolah."

"Tidak perlu dan tolong jangan katakan apa-apa pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda itu.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan dan lagi seragammu jadi kotor seperti ini."

Sakura hampir sejam mendapat ceramah dari Mikoto, dia hanya mengatakan pada Mikoto jika murid-murid dari kelas Sasuke yang mengganggunya, dia tidak ingin berbohong pada Mikoto, Sakura sangat menghormatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang." Ucap Sakura saat masuk ke kamar Itachi.

"Sakura, kau akhirnya datang berkunjung." Senang Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi-nii?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, ah, aku lupa berterima kasih, kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Itachi.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih. Saat itu aku sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi-nii, aku juga begitu bodoh dan tidak tahu berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak-tidak, kau itu gadis yang baik dan sangat peduli, jika saja kau tidak segera pulang entah apa yang terjadi padaku."

Sakura terlihat malu, dia di puji oleh Itachi.

" _Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak katakan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya."_ Pikir Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

"Jangan tidur!" Teriak kesal Sasuke. Berapa kali dia harus menegur Sakura untuk tidak tidur, tinggal 3 hari lagi mereka akan ujian kelulusan, Sakura harus belajar keras.

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu keras pada Sakura." Tegur Mikoto saat membawakan cemilan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Lagi pula jika tidak seperti itu, aku akan bermalas-malasan." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah bicaranya dan selesaikan ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kembali menatap teguran dari Mikoto.

"Ibu, seharusnya tidak ikut campur jika Sakura ingin lulus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik-baik." Ucap Mikoto, hanya demi Sakura, wanita itu berjalan keluar dan berusaha memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"Setelah ini apa kau akan kuliah di ekonomi atau management? Kata paman Fugaku kau akan ikut menjalankan perusahaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada bisnis dan lainnya, aku akan masuk di kedokteran seperti kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"He? Kau akan jadi dokter?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

Memikirkan jika Sasuke akan menjadi dokter, dia akan memakai jas dokternya dan mungkin akan semakin tampan, dia tidak mungkin ikut Sasuke mendaftar di kedokteran mengingat otaknya pas-pasan, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, jika dia menjadi seorang perawat, dokter dan perawat, Sakura ingin bisa menjadi perawat pendamping untuk Sasuke, itu adalah ide yang sangat-sangat baik, walaupun mereka akan terpisah cukup lama saat masa kuliah dan bertemu kembali di rumah sakit.

 **Tuukk!**

Mengetuk jidat Sakura. "Berhenti melamun dan kerjakan soal ini." Tegur Sasuke, dari tadi Sakura hanya melamun.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin berwajah cemburut, dia harus belajar lebih keras, bahkan tujuannya sekarang ada di depan matanya, dia harus mengejar ketinggalannya dan belajar untuk bisa menjadi seorang perawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah masa ujian yang telah lewat, Sakura terlihat ingin mati saja, dia belajar keras untuk bisa lulus.

"Sakura." Panggil Kizashi.

"Ada apa, yah?"

"Segera kemasi barang-barangmu, rumah kita sudah selesai di bangun."

"Benarkah!"

"Uhm, kita akhirnya bisa tinggal di rumah kita lagi." Ucap Kizashi dia terlihat senang, tidak perlu tidur di restoran dan membiarkan anak gadisnya terus-terusan numpang di rumah sahabatnya.

Wajah Sakura tidak terlihat begitu senang, pada akhirnya dia harus keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Kizashi, wajah anaknya tidak bahagia.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ah, sebaiknya aku beres-beres sekarang." Ucap Sakura dan pamit pulang.

Memikirkan jika nantinya dia juga akan berpisah dengan Sasuke, Sakura harus mendaftar sekolah keperawatan.

Tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

"Selamat atas ujian yang sudah selesai!" Sorak Mikoto dan Itachi, tidak terkecuali Sasuke, dia malas akan ucapan itu, pemuda itu hanya duduk santai di sofa dan meminum sodanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, senang, baru saja tiba sudah mendapat kejutan.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Begini, aku berterima kasih atas segala, bahkan ibu Mikoto begitu baik padaku, Itachi-nii dan semuanya yang ada di rumah ini, entah aku harus membalasnya bagaimana, jika ada yang harus aku lakukan, ibu Mikoto bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu tidak mengerti akan ucapanmu" Ucap Mikoto. Bingung akan ucapan Sakura.

"Rumahku sudah selesai di bangun dan katanya sudah bisa di tinggali sejak kemarin, tapi ayah baru saja memberitahuku hari ini, jadi aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan segera pindah." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Wajah Mikoto terlihat sedih. Sakura akan segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku berterima kasih banyak." Ucap Sakura dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan tinggal lagi di rumahnya.

"Ah, baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu berbagi kamar lagi dengan Itachi." Ucap dingin Sasuke, dia mulai berjalan naik ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa seperti itu cara bicaramu?" Tegur Itachi.

Sasuke tidak mendengarnya dan pintu kamarnya terdengar tertutup.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan ucapan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto, merasa tidak enak pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, merasa tidak apa-apa, segera ke kamarnya dan mulai merapikan pakaian dan buku-bukunya, melirik ke arah pintunya, pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Sasuke, tinggal bersama tidak membuat Sasuke luluh padanya, sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa di gapainya, mereka seakan berada di dunia yang berbeda.

 _Aku akan merindukan segalanya, ibu Mikoto, paman Fugaku, Itachi-nii dan juga, haa..~ merindukan Sasuke sudah pasti yang menjadi utama, kamar indah ini, kasih sayang ibu Mikoto dan kebaikan Itachi-nii, semuanya, semuanya akan terus ku ingat, aku akan mengenangnya sebagai ingatan berharga seumur hidupku, Sasuke, tetap saja bersikap dingin padaku, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap pada tujuanku, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti kami bisa bertemu kembali._

Selesai dengan mengemasi semua barang-barang miliknya, Mikoto sempat meminta Sakura untuk tinggal setelah pengumuman kelulusan, namun gadis ini sedikit tidak enak dan juga ayahnya akan tinggal sendirian, Fugaku tengah berada di kantor, Sakura hanya menitipkan salam perpisahan pada Mikoto dan meminta maaf tidak sempat pamit dengan benar pada Fugaku. Di luar, Kizashi telah menunggu anaknya, menggunakan mobil bak terbuka untuk sekedar membantu membawakan barang-barang anaknya. Itachi merasa sedikit kehilangan, tidak ada lagi adik perempuan baginya yang akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –Nii. Hingga Sakura pergi, Sasuke tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya, dia memilih terus di kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Akhirnya, ketenangan yang ingin ku dapatkan, semuanya kembali seperti semula, tapi...

"Sampai kapan kau akan di kamarku? Cepat pindahkan semua barang-barangmu dari kamarku, lagi pula kamarmu sudah kosong." Ucapku, Itachi masih tetap saja di kamarku. Semua barang-barangnya juga masih ada dan dia sama sekali tidak kembali ke kamarnya setelah hampir seminggu Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kau sangat tidak peka sedikit, kau tahu, ibu terus bersedih, dia ingin Sakura tetap tinggal bersama kita, bahkan kamar yang di desain untuk kamar anak gadis masih belum di bongkar, kata ibu, jika suatu saat nanti dia berharap saat Sakura kuliah dan menempati kamarnya kembali." Ucap Itachi.

Aku tidak peduli.

"Ibu tidak perlu berharap seperti itu, lagi pula Sakura punya rumah sendiri, aneh." Ucapku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu begitu peduli pada gadis yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu.

"Dan kau sendiri sampai kapan akan membohongi perasaanmu?"

"Masih mengatakan hal itu juga?"

"Baiklah! Aku bosan untuk menegurmu, lalu apa artinya kau mencium Sakura saat aku masuk di rumah sakit?" Ucap Itachi, dia menatap serius ke arahku.

Apa! jangan-jangan Itachi melihatnya, aku pikir saat itu dia tertidur, aku tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannnya itu.

"Aku mau keluar." Ucapku, sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Yaa, kabur saja, nantinya juga kau akan merasakannya sendiri."

Terus berjalan dan tidak peduli akan ucapan bodoh Itachi, aku tidak peduli pada gadis manapun bahkan itu Sakura. Sial, mengucapkan namanya dan aku merasa sedikit aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat hari kelulusan, aku sebagai perwakilan murid kelas 3 untuk membawakan pidato perpisahan, melirik seluruh murid yang ada di aula dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis yang berambut _softpink_ itu, aneh, dia tidak ada saat acara kelulusan. Ucapan selamat berdatangan dari manapun, hadiah dari murid-murid perempuan dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya, merepotkan, aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Aneh yaa, ibu tidak melihat Sakura, padahal ibu sangat ingin berfoto dengannya, Sasuke apa kau benar tidak melihat Sakura?" Ucap ibuku, dia lebih sibuk mencari gadis itu dari pada harus peduli pada anaknya sendiri.

"Paman Kizashi juga tidak ada." Ucap Itachi, dia juga peduli pada orang lain.

"Tenanglah, kita akan mendatangi restorannya sebagai perayaan kelulusan Sasuke." Ucap ayahku. Tidak jauh beda dengan ibuku, ayahku juga begitu peduli pada sahabat lamanya itu.

Tanpa sadar aku melihat pemuda yang juga berisik dan akan selalu nempel pada Sakura, apa mungkin dia mengetahui Sakura berada di mana? Tapi, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak perlu tahu dia berada dimana.

Setelah pergi dari sekolah yang cukup ramai, kami tiba di restoran Haruno, ramai dengan para pelanggannya, aku melihat beberapa orang yang baru, mungkin saja pegawai baru paman Kizashi, tapi aku tetap tidak melihat Sakura. Aku pikir dia akan membantu ayahnya.

"Ah, Fugaku, selamat datang, selamat datang, meja untuk keluarga di sebelah sana." Ucap paman Kizashi dengan semangat, aku rasa hal itu turun pada anaknya, dia mengantar kami di area bagian untuk tempat khusus keluarga dengan menggunakan sekat.

"Kizashi, dimana Sakura?" Ucap ibuku, dia langsung mencari Sakura.

"Sakura? Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana, kemarin pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat dengan menggunakan kereta, katanya dia mendapat kelulusannya untuk kuliah di sana, hahaha aku pikir dia tidak akan lulus dimana pun, tapi katanya tempatnya cukup jauh, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan padaku dimana tempatnya, katanya dia akan membuatku bangga saat kembali. Anak itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkannya." Ucap paman Kizashi.

Aku bisa mendengar itu, bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak tahu anaknya berada dimana, sungguh keluarga yang aneh.

"Sayang sekali, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap ibuku, masih memikirkan gadis berisik itu.

"Dia akan kembali sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, semoga dia tidak apa-apa di sana, aku turut khawatir dia pergi seperti ini, dia satu-satunya anak gadisku." Ucap paman Kizashi dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Dia hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, lagi pula universitas apa yang mau menerimanya? Pelajaran SMA saja membuatnya kesusahan.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Ucap paman Kizashi padaku.

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, kebetulan aku mendapat jalur undangan." Ucapku.

"Waah... Ini berita bagus, makanlah yang banyak dan kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat." Ucap paman Kizashi, membawakan beberapa menu makanan, selain ramen, sushi dan dan sashimi segar di hidangkan di restorannya, menunya mulai bervariasi saat ada pegawai tambahan.

"Terima kasih, paman." Ucapku.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 tahun berlalu.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Ucap Ino. Sekedar membujuk Sasuke, dia ingin mengajak Sasuke makan malam setelah pekerjaan mereka di rumah sakit selesai.

"Tidak sekarang, Ino. Aku sibuk."

"Kau sibuk? Aku rasa ada banyak dokter lain yang bisa mengurus pasienmu." Ucap Ino, sedikit kesal.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih mementingkan pasien dari apapun, dan tolong jangan beranggapan jika kita memiliki hubungan, aku dekat denganmu karena kau orang yang memiliki otak untuk di gunakan berpikir." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak berubah Sasuke."

"Kau yang tidak berubah, tetap saja keras kepala." Sasuke terdiam, dia mengingat akan ucapannya itu pada seorang gadis yang tidak pernah di lihatnya lagi.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah." Ucap Ino, masih tetap berusaha mengambil hati Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke dan terburu-buru, dia meninggalkan Ino dan tidak peduli akan rengekan gadis itu. Mereka menjadi teman kuliah dan bahkan koass di rumah sakit yang sama, namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa membalas perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang di harapkan Ino.

Sasuke mendatangi ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Mengetuk sejenak dan suara seorang wanita dari dalam.

"Dokter Uchiha, ada apa?"

"Aku dengar rumah sakit di kota Suna membutuhkan dokter."

"Iya, di sana cukup minim akan dokter-dokter yang berbakat."

"Aku mengajukan diri untuk di pindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit Suna."

"Apa? Tapi di sini jauh lebih baik."

"Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi, tidak masalah jika di sana serba kekurangan, aku harap ibu kepala memberiku ijin untuk pindah."

"Padahal aku berharap kau tetap di rumah sakit Konoha seperti kakakmu."

Sasuke sedikit tidak suka jika mendengar hal seperti itu, seakan dia di banding-bandingkan dengan Itachi.

"Mohon pertimbangan pengajuannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat suratnya, untuk sementara bekerja lebih baik hingga suratmu selesai."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar.

"Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat dokter tetap rumah sakit ini, Itachi sekarang sudah menjadi pegawai di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kau dari ruangan ibu kepala? Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, hanya mengajukan pindah tugas."

"Pindah tugas? Bukankah rumah sakit Konoha jauh lebih baik."

"Ini sudah keputusanku."

"Ibu akan sedih jika tahu kau akan pergi jauh."

"Ibu akan mengerti dan kau bersikaplah seperti dokter yang lainnya, kenapa masih memanggil namaku saja?"

"Dasar, kau tetap adikku 'kan." Ucap Itachi dan merangkul Sasuke, segera saja mendapat tepisan dari adiknya itu.

"Panggil aku dokter Sasuke."

"Iya-iya, dokter Sasuke, eh, tunggu, apa benar kau pacaran dengan gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu? Hampir seluruh staf di rumah sakit membicarakan kalian."

"Itu tidak benar, bagaimana kau dengan mudah membenarkan sebuah informasi bohong? Aku pikir kau sama bodohnya dengan mereka."

"Kata-katamu sungguh kejam. Jadi, kau akan pindah ke mana?"

"Rumah sakit Suna."

"Jauh! Sungguh! Kau akan ke sana! Disana rumah sakitnya tidak begitu baik, bahkan dokternya pun tidak beres."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Suna.**

"Terima kasih dokter Uchiha, kami sangat terbantu oleh kedatanganmu di sini." Ucap seorang kepala rumah sakit Suna.

"Sama-sama, aku berharap bisa membantu sebisaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa mulai bekerja dan ini kunci ruanganmu, kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan untukmu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Rumah sakit Suna begitu berbeda dengan rumah sakit Konoha, tapi cerita-cerita buruk tentang rumah sakit ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, dokter-dokter mereka masih bisa di andalkan, dan peralatannya juga cukup memadai. Sasuke berjalan di koridor menuju ruangannya, para pasien senang melihat dokter baru itu, mereka jadi semangat untuk terus di cek kondisinya oleh Sasuke.

 **Praangg...!**

"Haaa...! Maaf-maaf!" Ucap panik seorang perawat, dia begitu ceroboh dan menjatuhkan semua sampel air seni untuk di cek di laboratorium.

Cukup ribut dan membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan, dia tidak mengerti dengan perawat ceroboh yang sampai menjatuhkan semua sampel air seni itu dan sekarang dia mencoba memasukkannya kembali ke gelas kaca, jika Sasuke menjadi kepala perawat, mungkin dia akan memarahi perawat yang bodoh dan ceroboh itu, semua air seni yang tumpah dan terjatuh ke lantai, semuanya sudah saling menyatuh dan masih ingin dia selamatkan.

"Suster Haruno! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau hanya membuat malu perawat di sini! Sekarang bereskan semuanya, dan ambil sampel yang baru! Sekaraaaaaaanggg!" Teriak marah seorang kepala perawat, berbadan besar dan gemuk, umurnya sekitar 30an, lipstik merahnya cukup mencolok dan tak lupa kacamatanya dengan lensa yang tebal.

"Baik, bu, aku akan mengganti semuanya dan membereskannya." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar sial hari ini, wajahnya terlihat takut dan juga panik, kepala perawat di rumah sakit Suna terkenal dengan kegalakannnya, dia amat sangat tegas dan akan marah besar pada perawat yang tidak becus, kali ini Sakura akan mendapat omelan lagi di ruangan kepala perawat itu.

"Sampai sekarang kau masih tetap ceroboh dan bodoh yaaa."

Sakura masih sibuk merapikan gelas-gelas yang jatuh dan pecah, mendengar suara itu dan mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut, dia seakan tengah bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, dokter Uchiha, tolong jangan ke sini yaa, di sini cukup bau, sebaiknya anda ke ruangan anda." Ucap ramah kepala perawat, sikapnya berubah seketika saat bertemu dokter baru itu. "Suster Haruno, cepat bereskan dan jangan melamun saja!" Kembali memasang wajah marahnya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kecerobohannya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya, menutup mulutnya, dia terus menahan diri, tidak habis pikir akan tindakan Sakura, dia tahu jika itu adalah air seni dan mau saja menampungnya pada kedua tangannya, gadis ceroboh dan tetap saja bodoh, akhirnya dia menemukan gadis itu di kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baik, bu."

Sakura menghela napas setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala perawat, hampir 30 menit dia mendapat omelan.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja? Kasihan, pasti kepala perawat marah besar padamu, padahal itu tidak di sengaja 'kan." Ucap salah satu teman Sakura yang sudah cukup akrab saat mereka bekerja di rumah sakit Suna.

"Nyawaku hampir lepas." Ucap Sakura, lemas, omelan kepala perawat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Tetap semangat, masih ada setidaknya 6 bulan lagi kita bisa mengajukan surat pindah ke rumah sakit lain." Ucap teman Sakura yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan di terima di rumah sakit lain atau tidak, aku cukup ceroboh untuk menjadi seorang perawat." Murung Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, Apa kalian sudah dengar akan dokter baru yang bertugas di rumah sakit ini? Katanya di sangat tampan dan termasuk dokter terbaik pindahan dari rumah sakit Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

"Sakura ayo kita pergi melihatnya."

"Ah, aku tidak perlu, kalian harus membiarkanku istirahat." Ucap Sakura, dokter baru yang di lihatnya tadi benar adalah Sasuke.

"Benar juga, kembalilah ke ruangan."

Sakura segera membaringkan kepalanya di meja setelah tiba di ruangan khusus perawat, omelan kepala perawat dan juga dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke ada di sini.

" _Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sini? Bukannya rumah sakit Konoha lebih bagus."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Apa di omelin lagi oleh ibu kepala?" Ucap Rin, perawat yang tengah bertugas.

"Begitulah." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahah, kau ada-ada saja Sakura, bagaimana sampel air seni itu bisa jatuh semua?"

"Aku sudah membawanya dengan hati-hati, tapi perawat lain yang sedang mendorong meja alat menabrakku, dan aku yang di salahkan." Cemberut Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah." Rin berusaha menghibur Sakura.

Pintu ruangan perawat terbuka dan seorang dokter berjalan masuk.

"Do-dokter, silahkan masuk, ada apa?" Ucap Rin, berdiri dan merapikan keadaannya, menyenggol Sakura untuk segera bangun, seorang dokter sedang berada di ruangan mereka, mereka tidak ingin mendapat teguran dari kepala perawat lagi akan sikap mereka terhadap dokter.

"Aku mencari suster Haruno." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha-hadir, dok!" Sakura segera bangun dan menatap siapa dokter yang mencarinya.

Terdiam dan tidak ingin mengatakan jika dia mengenal dokter itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang."

"Ba-baik! Dok." Gugup Sakura.

"Sakura, semangat." Bisik Rin sebelum gadis itu keluar. Sakura hanya memasang wajah lemasnya lagi.

Sasuke masih berjalan dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, dia benar-benar sial sekarang, sudah di marahi dan sekarang ada dokter yang sedang memintanya ikut bersamanya, walaupun dia mengenal Sasuke tapi tetap saja dia takut jika mendapat omelan lagi jika tidak becus menjadi pendamping seorang dokter.

"Ba-bagaimana kabar yang lainnya?" Ucap Sakura, sekedar ingin berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Mereka semuanya baik-baik saja, ibuku bahkan masih berpikir kau akan kembali ke rumah, hingga sekarang kamar Itachi tidak juga di rubah kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum malu, Mikoto masih begitu peduli padanya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukannya rumah sakit Konoha itu jauh lebih baik."

"Ini keputusanku sendiri."

"Bukannya kau datang untuk mencariku?" Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah ge-ernya.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau berada di sini, menghilang selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menjadi seorang perawat? Berapa pasien yang menderita akan kecerobohanmu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"A-apa! Aku tidak seperti itu! Selama ini aku belajar keras untuk menjadi seorang perawat, aku bahkan sudah mengucapkan sumpahku, aku harus menjadi perawat yang lebih baik lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia terkenal sebagai perawat yang paling banyak mendapat omelan.

"Aku senang melihat perubahanmu, kau masih berusaha maju dengan kepintaranmu itu."

"Tentu saja, aku ingin berubah, lagi pula kau menjadi motivasiku untuk masuk peraw-" Ceplos Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menatap Sakura yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika pengaruhku padamu akan seperti ini."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, wajahnya sangat merona sekarang, perasaan yang tidak akan berubah selama bertahun-tahun.

"Masih keras kepala tetap menyukaiku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Se-sekarang lebih baik kita ke ruangan pasien." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Hn? Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk memeriksa pasien, tapi mengajakmu untuk berbicara berdua saja."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe, begitu yaa, aku pikir dokter memanggilku untuk memeriksa pasien." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Kau masih tetap saja bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dan mengetuk jidat gadis itu.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"He? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, Apa dia tidak apa-apa? atau dia sedang ada masalah?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih bingung akan keadaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 7 malam, Sakura selesai dengan tugasnya, mengganti seragam perawatnya dengan pakaian biasa, mendatangi ruangan Sasuke, mengetuk beberapa kali dan pintu itu terbuka. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang tidak mengenakan jas dokternya, dia sedang memakai kemeja putih dan celana kainnya, Sasuke terlihat semakin dewasa dan tampan, Sakura sampai mematung menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di depan ruanganku?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Eh, Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura, segera membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dan Sakura mengekor, dia tidak tahu Sasuke akan kemana, mereka sudah berada di luar bangunan rumah sakit, hari pun sudah gelap.

"Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Tegur Sasuke, gadis itu terus berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kemana saja, asal bisa bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang sakit? bicaramu sangat aneh Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau masih tidak mengerti apapun?"

"Ti-tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sekarang dia benar-benar malu, wajahnya merona, dan tangannya masih di genggam Sasuke.

"Aku salah jika mengacuhkanmu dan sepertinya yang di katakan Itachi benar, gadis sepertimu akan sulit di temui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bukan gadis seperti itu, aku hanya gadis biasa." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dan kau tetap tidak berubah."

"Aku tidak akan berubah, lagi pula tidak ada untungnya untukku berubah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menatap gadis itu yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan Sakura dan melihatnya baik-baik, bahkan sedikit mengendusnya.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci tanganmu dengan baik? Kau memegang hampir 20 sampel air seni yang berbeda." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah mencucinya dengan sangat bersih!" Protes Sakura, Kini wajahnya malu karena ucapan Sasuke.

 **Cup...~**

"Maaf sudah bersikap buruk padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sangat terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya seorang pemuda menciumnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa benar kau ini Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak percaya akan sikap Sasuke padanya, gadis itu memegang wajah Sasuke dan sedikit menekannya.

"Kau pikir ada orang yang menyamar menjadi aku?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu malah tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya jika kau ini Sasuke."

Sasuke segera memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang tepat berada pada wajahnya, menatap serius ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar Sasuke dan aku tidak akan berbohong lagi pada perasaanku." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Zrraasssssshhh...!**

"Ah, hujaan!" Teriak Sakura.

Kedua berlarian di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk berteduh.

"Ini dimana?" Ucap Sakura, mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen.

"Ini tempat tinggalku, aku menyewanya selama bekerja di Suna." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengajak Sakura masuk, keduanya basah, Sasuke mencari handuk dan menggosokkan perlahan rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa benar kau menyukaiku juga? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Hn, aku menyukaimu dan kau sedang tidak bermimpi." Ucap Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatan menggosok rambut Sakura dengan handuk dan menatap gadis itu. "Masih tidak percaya?"

"Pe-percaya! Aku percaya padamu, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona. Pada akhirnya apa yang selama ini di impikannya benar terjadi, Sasuke membalas perasaannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menolakku." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura bertahan pada perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku menolakmu? Kau pemuda paling keren dan paling tampan yang aku pernah aku temui."

"Apa kau hanya menyukai wajahku saja?"

"Tidak juga, aku menyukai segalanya darimu, walaupun Sasuke itu sedikit dingin pada siapapun."

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke, kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup sejenak bibir Sakura.

"Kau bisa bersikap manis juga ternyata."

Sakura mati-matian menahan diri, lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumnya, menurutnya ini sudah ciuman kedua mereka.

"Kau pemuda pertama yang menciumku."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk, dia senang Sasuke menjadi pertama untuknya "I-ini sudah menjadi ciuman kedua kita." Ucap Sakura dan menunduk malu, wajahnya tidak henti-hentinya merona.

"Ciuman kedua? Uhm... aku rasa itu sudah yang ke empat kalinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah santainya.

"Apa? e-empat! Ka-kapan! A-aku tidak pernah menciummu?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke dan dia benar-benar merasa tidak pernah mencium Sasuke sebelumnya.

Kembali Sasuke mengecup bibir gadis itu, berkali-kali dan segera saja Sakura menahan dada Sasuke untuk tidak menciumnya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ta-tahan dulu Sasuke." Panik Sakura, jantungnya terus berdebar-debar.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak perlu menghitungnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

 **Bughhtt...!**

"Sakura!" Panik Sasuke.

Gadis itu masih tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, kepalanya pusing akibat perlakuan Sasuke dan sekarang dia pingsan, jantungnya tidak kuat untuk berdebar terus-menerus.

"Haa..~ mimpi yang indah, aku dan Sasuke jadian." Gumam Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, gadis yang unik dan membuatnya sulit untuk melupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Aku mengalami masa-masa rumit dan mungkin sekarang masa rumit itu menjadi berbanding terbalik, aku dan Sasuke akhirnya memiliki hubungan, saat liburan kami pulang Konoha dan memberi kabar ini pada kedua orang tua kami dan tak lupa Itachi-nii, mereka turut bahagia akan hubungan kami.

Sasuke mau bagaimana pun dia tetap pemuda yang dingin sedingin es di kulkas, sikapnya tetap saja sama seperti biasanya padaku, tapi tidak saat hanya kita berdua, dia sangat romantis.

"Setelah menjadi pegawai tetap, sebaiknya kita segera menikah." Ucap Sasuke. Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruangan Sasuke.

"Apa menikah!" Ucapku, ini sungguh membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Mau! Aku mau menikah denganmu!" Tegasku, aku merasa sangat senang.

"Sekarang cek pasien ini, jika kau membuat kesalahan, aku akan lapor pada kepala perawat agar dia memarahimu." Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali menjadi dokter yang tegas dan menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, dokter." Ucapku, pasrah.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, sebelum itu sebuah kecupan di pipiku.

"Yang semangat." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Dia itu apa tidak sadar jika senyumannya itu lebih mematikan, dia harus rajin tersenyum dari pada memasang wajah tembok atau wajah es, setidaknya aku mendapat sedikit servis sebelum kembali bekerja.

Semangaaat...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TAMAT ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update oneshoot...

kali ini idenya datang dari Shabika Azzaria, aduuh, terima kasih pake banget, kenapa author tidak kepikiran bikin fic dengan alur itazura na kiss yaa... , jadinya mengenang kembali dorama atau manga jepang yang sudah cukup lama ini, kangen karakter irie naoki, siapapun yang memerankan karakter irie pasti tamvan-tamvan *mimisan* haa..~ apalagi karakter irie di sini, cool! Cool! Cool! jadi adem mulu yaa berada di kulkas(?) wkwkwkkwkw... pokoknya untuk Shabika Azzaria jempol deh, author suka buat fic ini, walaupun udah lupa banyak alurnya, masih ingat beberapa saja dan alurnya di press sesingkat-singat mungkin, ah dan satu hal lagi Irie punya adik laki-laki 'kan, tapi author punya versi sendiri dengan menggunakan kakak Sasuke, Itachi... 3 beda sih, tapi tetap seru XD. apa lagi yaa. mungkin itu sajaa... moga suka fic ini...~

judulnya Naughty Kiss, author ngambil bahasa inggrisnya saja, yang belum pernah nonton dorama atau baca manga ini pasti mikir macam-macam karena judulnya, sama sekali nggak ada adegan kiss yang hot-hot yaa, emang judulnya aja yang terkesan nakal, jadi jangan harap fic ini rate M dan wow-wow amat.

Akhir-akhir sudah terbayar beberapa fic yang di buat sedih dan di buat sadending, sekarang beberapa request bisa menjadi pengganti untuk happy ending, pikiran author kebanyakan ide jahat jadi sekarang buat request dulu, sekalian kasih senang-senang reader, karena beberapa fic author jatuhnya pada BadEnding. hehehhee.

mumpun hari libur jadi update. selamat hari minggu, hari berlibur dan hari bersantai, semoga fic ini sedikit mememani reader yang hanya santai di rumah, kayak author, mau tidur siang saja, kebetulan libur, hehehe

Mau terima kasih atas fic sebelumnya yang "Making Love" senang deh sama respon reader, pikirnya bakalan bosan gitu di baca, soalnya alurnya biasa pake banget dan mainstrum mainstrum itu, XD

Sampai jumpa di fic oneshoot lainnya...~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ SasukeFans ~**


End file.
